Hogwarts Through My Eyes - Year One
by potterjay92
Summary: United States witch Breanna Campos went an entire year wondering why she didn't get her Hogwarts letter. When the time finally came that she got her answer she didn't expect more surprises along the way. Making new friends and even enemies she wished wouldn't have happened. What will her first year have in store?
1. Introduction

**_PLEASE READ..._**

**_Based on characters I've made up who live in the United States but are going to their first year of Hogwarts. Telling the story through the main character Breanna's eyes as she tells her view of her first year. I have her explain things as if the person reading it doesn't know what is going on, pretty much how it is in the actual books. If this annoys anyone please let me know. Also some of the things I mention are from the top of my head and have no idea if it actually would happen in the magical world. For example as you all know you have to a be a certain age but I add that you have to also pass a certain grade in muggle school in order to be accepted to Hogwarts but of course being made up I do appreciate that you are going along with it ^_^ and lastly I do put details from the book into this story but I DO NOT OWN anything and DO NOT take credit for this as it belongs to J. K. Rowling. I may add other chapters to see how everyone reacts. If liked I will continue the story, if not I will stop. Please review and let me know what you think. This is my first fanfic so hope you like it. THANK YOU!_**

**_PS - _****_This chapter does not include any Harry Potter characters but as you continue to other chapters (whenever updated) they will be mentioned and added to the storyline._**

* * *

**_Introduction_**

All the years of waiting for my Hogwarts letter to arrive the time had finally come, now was I expecting it to be a year late and to be at a friend's house when I did? Not a chance, especially since I thought her family was non magical. Happens to be they had just as much magic in them as I did. How did I know? Well, when the owl came to her bedroom window that day she acted as if this was a daily routine. Also the owl didn't just have my letter it had hers as well.

The looks on mine and Jenny's faces when we realized that we both had a magical family tree was priceless, this was beyond our imaginations. She is a pure-blood (both sides of her family being magical for generations). I on the other hand am a half-blood (only one side of my family has magic) getting the magical genes from my dad. He married my mom who is a muggle (non magical). There are also magical children who can be born from muggle parents (muggle-born), it's rare but happens.

I've known her for years but not becoming close till I had to repeat a grade while she skipped a grade in elementary school (making me a year older). I turned 12 a few months ago while she'll be turning 11 a couple months after school starts. So when I didn't receive my letter the summer before it left me wondering why, my dad told me that there could be many reasons for the late letter but to not get discouraged. Maybe my letter will have an answer for me at last.

Jenny grabbed the letters without hesitation, gave the owl a treat and just looked at me. I have a calm look on my face as if I've seen this before.

"How...what...hold on..." she says. Trying not to laugh I look at her while she scans the letters seeing my name written on one of them "You're magical like me?"

I look at her for a second trying to figure out how to explain this when her mom walks into the room.

"You girls hungry?" Neither of us answers but having blank expressions she gets worried "What's wrong with you two?"

Jenny holds up a letter and points to my name on the envelope...

_**Miss B. Campos**_

_**First Born**_

_**United States**_

_**(Sorry for lateness)**_

"Sorry for lateness?" she says in a whisper to herself then looks at me. By this point I'm turning bright red as she stares me down with a smile. Then with a calm voice she simply says "I knew it."

I look at Jenny with a confused look "How could she know?" I say. She just shrugs as we look back.

She sits on the bed and just stares for awhile at the letter again then continues "You've been showing magical signs since I met you." Still looking at her with a confused face she continues. "Yes I know you've been trying to hide this side of you since you were old enough to understand what you were." She said as if she knew what I was thinking. "But having two kids, my own siblings and going through this when I was your age it's hard not to notice them." She looks at Jenny then says "Don't get me wrong, at first I thought it was Jenny doing the accidental magic but then there were days she wasn't around when it would happen. That's when I had a feeling." She looks at the letter then back at me "Here..." she hands me mine and smiles at both of us. "Open your letters."

I hesitate for a moment before ripping it open...

_**Hogwarts School of**_

_**Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**_

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_Dear Miss Campos,_

_Apologizes for the delay, we are glad to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Realizing that you live in a different country we had to make the decision on whether we could let you into our school. We however found records of relatives of yours who went to this school for generations, due to already living in this country or being a teacher here. We have made our decision to in fact allow you into our school._

_On the other hand we were notified that you had gotten held back for a year in your Muggle School. This was another problem when you become eligible to be accepted to Hogwarts, so we had to decide how to go about this situation. We came to the conclusion to hold your letter till you successfully got through your 5th year of Muggle School._

_Congratulations and welcome Miss Campos. On the next page is your school list of what you will need. A response is needed by owl no later than July 31st, term will start on September 1st. Thank you for your patience._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

I look up from my letter "Did yours say something about not being sure if you..."

"If I was able to get into Hogwarts?" Jenny cuts me off with a smile on her face.

Half smiling at her I nod "Yea...I know there's a wizard school in basically every country, I mean I got my letter already from the Wizarding School here in the States. Which I knew would happen cause I live here but I thought you could choose where u wanted to go?"

Mrs. Stuart shakes her head "You are only allowed to decide if you've had family who's gone to those schools or if you live in the same country as the school."

I nod and say "Yea it mentions something about relatives in the letter but I didn't understand it, thanks." I turn to the next page to see the supplies needed. When I get to the pets section I immediately yell out loud "I'm gonna get an owl!"

They both laugh at my excitement but after a few minutes they asked what it meant by "Sorry for lateness". I explain what had happened the previous summer and what the letter said about the situation. That's when Jenny tells me "I was confused at first when I saw the letter knowing you were already past the age to get it."

Her confusion of why I got a letter late made me wonder something myself "What about you? You aren't turning 11 till after school starts. How are you getting accepted when you're still under the age limit?"

She looks at her letter again and reads "We are pleased to inform you that due to your grade skip in your Muggle School, you have been permitted to start your schooling at Hogwarts early."

She looks up and sees the smile on my face as I say "This is going to be fun."


	2. Chapter 1

**_PLEASE READ..._**

**_This chapter introduces Breanna's family and friends from her hometown._**

**_I do not own any details that are from the Harry Potter book. All credit goes to J. K. Rowling._**

**_No Harry Potter characters are mentioned in this chapter. They appear in the next one._**

**_Please review and let me know what you think._**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

We continued to talk about what just happened while her mom went to get snacks, when she thought of something. "How could we be friends for so long and have no idea we were part of the same world?"

I laugh shrugging "No idea, but hold on...does that mean that Steph and Lory (Jenny's cousins) are magical too?" she smiles and nods "Lory is going to her 4th year now and I bet you anything Steph got her letter too!"

Having smiles on our faces from this news I say "Wow. You know I always wondered what happened to Lory when she stopped coming to school and I've known Steph for years, still had no idea." I stop and make a goofy face "Give me a second my heads spinning." She laughs giving me a shove for my craziness.

I continue the conversation with "But I was wondering the same thing, I've always been bad at hiding my magic since I started showing signs. How you and Steph managed to never notice this when we've had classes with each other for years I'll never know."

She smiles "Everyone has a hard time controlling their magic Bree. You're not the only one. I'm the same and do it all the time. All three of us must have thought it was just ourselves who made things happen by mistake. Or in mine and Steph's case one of us two, but looks like now we'll never know."

After a long pause I randomly start laughing and say "Remember last year when we were in Mrs. Aaron's class and the computer exploded?"

Jenny contains herself for a minute then bursts out laughing "Hold on...that was you? I thought it was me."

I smile "No, I think that was me. After she yelled at me my emotions went crazy. But now I'm not sure." I laugh.

"That's what happens to me too. Your emotions run wild and you end up doing something you didn't mean to let happen, right?" I nod and she continues "I saw your face after she yelled at you for doing that math problem wrong. You looked like you wanted to cry and I was ready to say something when the computer burst into flames!"

By this time we are both rolling on the floor not able to breathe from all the laughing we were doing.

When I'm able to talk again I say "This is great. Boy is my dad going to be thrilled to find out I finally got my letter!"

We went on explaining our family history to each other, when we hear her brother Mike (who is 9) running down the hall yelling "You got it! You finally got your letter, oh let me see!" He runs into the room and comes to a crazy stop when he notices I'm there. He looks at me and turns red "Oh, umm...hey Bree what's up?" With an awkward smile he gives Jenny a look as we both crack up.

"She's magical too Mikey. Her letter got dropped off here at the same time as mine, don't worry." she tells him.

He has a relieved yet confused look as Jenny gives him her letter. When he's done he turns to me for an explanation, which I give him without question.

After finding out my magical background Mike comes into the conversation and tells his stories on times he accidently used magic "But now that I know your family is like us, I'm not sure if it was me or Brian (my 8 year old brother) who made those things happen." He has a puzzled look as he thinks hard about it then gives up on the idea.

We go on for the rest of the time I'm at their house talking all about magic and how excited we are for September to arrive. Me never being excited for school in my entire life was just as shocked as them when I said "I wish it was time to go back to school." with a huge smile on my face.

Jenny and Mike stare me down to see how serious I was then burst out laughing. "I don't think I ever thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth Bree, honestly that's a miracle." she says.

"Hey trust me that was just as weird hearing myself say it." I say cracking up.

Both of us hoped to be in the same house, which were named after the founders of Hogwarts (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin). This divides the students based on their personality and talents, allowing the teachers to put the students into dorms that are in different sections of the school without getting too crowded. My dad's family has been in Gryffindor for generations, where on the other hand Jenny's family has been in either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. So being put into the same house would be a lucky shot but we continued to hope that things will work out for us.

Jenny and Mike aren't the only ones I know to be like myself. My friend Nicky Andrews (her parents happen to be close friends of my dad from when they were kids) also grew up in a wizard family with her sister Jill. I've known both of them since I started muggle school and have been friends since. I went to school with Jill before I stayed back so she's my age but a year ahead of me. However, Nicky is 2 years younger, she had been in Jenny's grade before she got skipped to the next grade and will be going to Hogwarts next year.

Hours passed when my mom calls to see why I'm late for dinner. She is thrilled to hear the news when Mrs. Stuart explains what happened and is so happy to know that they are on the same path as our family. Besides my dad's family, one of her sisters (married a wizard), her cousin (married my dad's sister) and Nicky and Jill's parents she doesn't really have many people to talk to about this.

They are on the phone for awhile so that gave us plenty of time to talk more about things. After their conversation I am told that Mr. Stuart just got home and that my parents invited them over. We leave as soon as Mr. Stuart is ready to go and head to my house. My dad is waiting outside for us when we get there with the most excited smile I had ever seen. He gives me a hug of congratulations and invites everyone inside.

I am greeted by Brain and my sister Kaitlyn (who is 6). They can hardly contain themselves as they tackle me to the floor full of laughter. It took them a minute to notice the Stuarts, they stopped and got to their feet feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry guys they know about the magical world." I tell them.

Both of their mouths dropped at these words and stare at them. Brian had the same look on his face as Mike did when he found out.

They continue to look at them as if they have two heads when Jenny says "An owl came to the house and dropped both of our letters off. We were just as shocked as you." she smiles at the memory of us finding out "It was a lot to take in for sure but besides my letter I think this is the best news I've gotten so far."

Our families sit down for dinner talking of the magical world for the rest of the time at our house, having the Andrews join us in our celebration of our letters arriving (they are close friends of the Stuarts as well). We tell the story of how we found out to Nicky and Jill, with our surprise they could not contain their happiness.

"We can finally talk to more people than just the Campos family now. I've been hoping to find more friends like us who lived here." Nicky says with the biggest smile on her face.

Jill looks at us and says "You guys are going to love Hogwarts. It's for sure a better school to be in then here in the muggle world. So much to do and it's great that you don't have to hide your magical side with them." We smile at each other not being able to wait.

As we continue to talk amongst ourselves the adults decide they want to show off a bit of their magic as if they have never done it before, it also entertained us as well. Seeing magic was always fun to watch but never saw it unless it was a must do. Mom being a muggle wanted us to live as much of a normal life as possible but today seemed like an exception. She didn't say a word as she watched them levitate (making things flouting) and transfigured (change appearance) objects.

The rest of the summer was amazing. For one we started inviting the Stuarts (including their cousins) to parties that normally was only for our family and the Andrews, every party we had felt like it was never ending. All the magic and bonding the adults were doing was just as if they were our age again. We would have them at a different house every time, being three families (four houses) apart of this now made it so much more fun to have them. Mom wasn't even complaining about the amount of magic that was being used around us anymore.

When the time came weeks later we even went to get our Hogwarts supplies together. We had to go to Diagon Alley to get them (where the wizard shops are located) since that is the only place to get these types of supplies. The only way to get there was by going to London and finding a bar called The Leaky Cauldron, it's magically invisible to muggle eyes (with the exception of muggle parents with magical children). As we went to get our supplies our fathers thought it would be a great idea to get drinks at The Leaky Cauldron, leaving our moms to take care of the shopping.

Mom had no idea what to expect, she was nervous the entire time looking like she didn't belong there.

"Thank goodness your moms are here with us because mine would be a wreck right now without them." I say as we walk towards Gringotts Bank to get our wizard money with keys our dads gave us for the volts.

They all laugh "Just think how much closer we are to getting on that train to Hogwarts Bree. We won't have to hide our magic any longer and learn to control it finally!" Jenny says.

I was so excited I couldn't hold in my smile any longer. I was glowing from the thought of getting out of the States every school year for the next 7 years to learn magic. What an amazing feeling this was.

We went along getting our supplies. As we did the reality of what was happening started to grow bigger every time we walked into another shop. Other wizards in the shops could tell we were first years (especially me). It got to the point where even Jill and Lory were a bit embarrassed to be around us. As we got to Ollivander's Wand Shop the oldest girls took the boys, Nicky and Kaitlyn to get some ice cream.

It was the most amazing site when we walked inside. There were boxes of wands all over the shop from top to bottom. It was hard not to go running up to one to try it.

"This, this is incredible." Is all I could get out. Dad worked at Gringotts but he never brought any of us to Diagon Alley before. He wanted to wait till this day so our reactions would be "magical".

"I keep forgetting you've never been here before." Steph says.

"Well her reactions are priceless. I like it better this way." Jenny says looking at me. "Especially the way you almost had a heart attack when you saw the new Nimbus 2000 broom from the Quality Quidditch Supply Shop." She says laughing.

Quidditch is a sport from the Wizarding World. It involves 7 players from each team on flying brooms. There are three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper and a Seeker. The Chasers from both teams try to make more points than the other team. They have to take a Quaffle (soccer sized red ball) and try to score it through one of three big golden hopes on poles. Each pole is at the ends of the field, having to get as many points possible before the Seeker catches the snitch (a small walnut sized flying gold ball) ending the game when caught, gives you 150 extra points. While that's all going on the Keeper is defending the hoops (like a goalie in soccer) and the Beaters prevent players from scoring by hitting Bludgers (heavy balls that fly around trying to knock players off their brooms) with their clubs (mini sized baseball bats).

"Hey. I've grown up knowing about Quidditch, best sport in the world I think. When I'm older I want to get my own broom, preferably a Comet Model and if I'm good enough go pro." I say with excitement. "Dad even took me to see the..."

"Fitchburg Finches game against the Sweetwater All-Stars for the Championship." Jenny says rolling her eyes.

"And you got to meet some of the players from The American National Team when your aunt was interviewing them for The Daily Profit. We know." They both said at the same time when they noticed I was going to continue.

"Oh...I guess I said it a few times before." I say blushing.

"You've mentioned it a few times." Steph says.

"More like we've heard the story more times than necessary, every time you find someone new who likes the sport you turn into a Quidditch geek." Jenny finishes laughing.

"My bad." I say a bit embarrassed. "Look, here comes Mr. Ollivander." I add trying to change the subject.

Not to long later we all came out with our new wands and head to the ice cream shop. From there we picked up our dads at the Leaky Cauldron then headed back home. When we got back to the States we are invited to Jenny's house. As soon as we get to her house all of us run up to Jenny's room and dump out the supplies we just bought. We stare at them as if it was the most amazing thing in the world, and then look up at each other thinking the same thing. "Now we wait."

Steph breaks the silence after awhile and says "This is really happening isn't it you guys?" we all nod.

I'm completely speechless now at how close we were getting. A few weeks to go and we are going to be heading to London to get on the Hogwarts train.

"I wanna go with you guys." we look over to see Nicky in tears.

Jill goes over and hugs here "You're going to be there next year, don't worry. You'll see, time is going to fly by and it will be your turn to get your Hogwarts stuff and go to the castle." Nicky smiles at the thought and sits down next to me admiring my new owl.

"You'll write to me?" she says with tears still in her eyes.

I look at her and smile "Of course I will."

"Promise?" she asks.

"Pinky promise. Whenever I get the chance I'll send him to you. I'll tell you all about the experience." I pause for a second and stare at the owl "I think I'll call him...Billy. Not a normal name for an owl but I like it." I look up to see them smiling at me.

"I think it's perfect Bree." Brian says.

"Yea...just your style." Mike adds.

When we got home dad helped me pack the trunk they got for me to put my school stuff in "What kind of wand did you get?" He asked when he saw me take it out of the box.

"Oh, um." I say trying to remember "Lets see...12 in a half inches, Vine Wood, um...Dragon Core and quite flexible according to Mr. Ollivander." I laugh.

"Ah, almost like mine. Have everything the same except that mine is 12 and three quarter inches, with Phoenix Feather." He smiles then continues to help me pack.

Two weeks later I'm in my room playing video games, to anxious to sleep. My mind is racing the entire time, not able to pay attention to the game I was playing. Every few minutes I would look to the spot where I had my things ready for Hogwarts.

All I could think was "Why can't it be the night where I go to sleep and wake up the next morning getting ready to finally get on that train?"

Not able to take it any longer I get up and walk to the trunk. Billy is looking at me as I walk towards my things and hoots.

I smile "You want out buddy?" he hoots again. I look at the time "Not that late. I'll let you out after I write a letter okay?"

I grab a piece of paper and pencil from my desk and decided to write something to...

Jenny,

I can't sleep, too distracted. So I decided to let Billy out for a bit and thought to see what you were doing. If I woke you up I am so sorry, just thought I'd stop by and say hi! Anyways I don't know what else to write except for...yay a week left! Who's excited? I AM! Teehee!"

Your Crazy Friend,

Bree

I put the note into an envelope and let Billy out. He flies onto my shoulder and nibbles my ear (meaning he is grateful and happy to see me).

"Don't bring back any dead animals okay Billy? Mom won't be happy." I take a treat out of my trunk and give it to him, then go and open the window. With no hesitation he flies out.

Jenny was awake and for a few hours we go back and forth sending notes to each other. It's almost 2 in the morning when dad comes home from work. He hears a noise from my room and opens the door

"What could you possibly be doing at this time?" he sees Shadow (Jenny's owl) and smiles "Sending notes to the girls again?" I smile and nod "Ten more minutes than off to bed okay? You don't want to get into this habit when school starts." He closes the door and I continue for the remaining time dad gave me then head to bed.

Now I am tossing and turning trying not to think about where I was going to be a week from today. "Just a week left. You've waited this long, what's another week gonna do?" At that note I close my eyes and try my best to go to sleep.

The thrill of September edging closer got everyone more and more excited every day. Endless weeks of us counting down till September 1st, guessing where we would be sorted and even talking about how I would be a great addition to the Quidditch team made thinking about Hogwarts all more fun.

"I'm not even that good guys. I still need plenty of practice, besides me getting on the team won't be possible till second year. You guys know first years aren't allowed to try out." I tell them.

"Now you're just lying to yourself by thinking you aren't good at it. You've been flying since you were old enough to walk, it's in your genes. Your dad taught you himself and we all know he was a top player when he was in school." Nicky says.

"Cause he never stops talking about how amazing he was at it." I add with an annoyed face.

"True but doesn't mean you can't be excited does it Bree?" Jenny reminds me.

They both put on cheesy smiles making me spit out my drink. After I stopped chocking from all the laughing I said "No...no I guess not."


	3. Chapter 2

**_PLEASE READ..._**

**_This chapter shows Breanna's journey as she gets to the train, makes new friends and finally catches site of the castle._**

**_Harry Potter characters do appear in this chapter as well as the rest of the story._**

**_I do not take credit or own any Harry Potter material. Belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_Would appreciate it if you could review and let me know what you think._**

**_PS - Chapter is quite a bit longer than the others were._**

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

Days went by and after all the excitement since the middle of July, the day we were waiting for was finally a day away. I got invited to sleep over Jenny's with Steph that night, but being too excited to sleep we ended up looking through our school books instead.

Transfiguration and Charms came to my attention at once. "Those seem like it will be fun." I point at the spells I see that look like it would be an interesting lesson. "Get to interact the most in those two classes, seems like it will definitely be cool." They both smile at me and agree.

We were still up past 10 when Mrs. Stuart comes into the room "Girls, you know there is a 5 hour time difference in London. You have to be up in a few hours just to get to the train on time. Go to sleep." We packed up our things and attempted to sleep. I for one didn't get a good amount of sleep that night, I was too excited.

What seemed like a minute later when I finally did close my eyes the next thing I know I feel myself moving. I look up to see Jenny and Steph hovering over me jumping on the bed with joy on their faces.

"What on earth are you guys doing?" I look at the clock "It's 3:30 in the morning!" I dig my head into my pillow when I come to realization. "IT'S SUNDAY!"

"NOT JUST ANY SUNDAY BUT THE SUNDAY WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!" Steph says with excitement.

Mike waking up from our screaming walks in all groggy "Honestly you three, I'm going to hit you if you don't be quiet."

"Mikey don't you know what day it is!" Jenny says smiling.

"Yea it's..." he puts on his thinking face.

"Wait for it!" we all say at the same time.

His eyes widen till they can't no more and joins us in jumping on the bed yelling "It's Sunday! We take you guys to London to get on the train today!"

The rest of that morning was extremely hectic, not only for us but for everyone. Trying to get three first year witches ready to go in the same house, while being too excited to function was not the best idea.

It's after 5 when we hear "Hurry up, lets go! It's past 10 in London, train leaves at 11 and we are meeting family at the station!" Mr. Stuart yells from downstairs "Your sister (Jenny's aunt from her mom's side) is already here, everyone else should be here any minute!"

Not only were me, Jenny and Steph running downstairs at this warning, Mrs. Stuart was right behind us. "Almost forgot the camera." she says.

"Mom loves taking pictures if you haven't noticed." She points at the photos on the walls as we walked to the living room.

"You know now that you point them out I...did they always move?" I ask her. "I know in the wizarding world they aren't still but why did I never realize this before."

Both Jenny and Steph start laughing "Well they didn't always move actually. We always assumed that the people we invited over besides our family were muggles so we left them still, mom recently changed them to move. I mean you guys are really the only ones to come over lately so why keep them from moving?"

We walk into the room just as the doorbell rang. It was my family and the Andrews, the Jacobs (Steph's family) were sitting on the couch.

"How many times have we told you, it is okay to apparate (one of many wizard ways to transport) here. We've known you all long enough for you to do that, especially on occasions like these. It would have been faster as well." Mr. Stuart tells them.

"Sorry man but I wouldn't have been able to apparate all of us at the same time. I mean with only one of us that can apparate? It's way too risky." My dad tells him "Plus we had already told the Andrews that we would meet up with them in front of your house."

"Oh very well...come on. Everyone is probably already there waiting for us." Mr. Stuart says.

"Gus please be patient. This is the first time (with the exception of the Andrews and Jacobs family) that we are sending our kids to Hogwarts. It takes no time to get to the platform." Mrs. Stuart tells him.

"Maybe so Marie but we don't want them to be late on their first time going, now do we?" she gives him a look and agrees. "Good. Now kids, grab an adult so we can get going. Remember we need to be at least a minute apart from each other so the muggles don't get suspicious. So try to move along as soon as you land and meet at the front doors."

I was paired with Mrs. Stuart and Jenny. After we are all paired up (including mom) with someone who could apparate we started leaving one by one. Us being last to go I made sure I gave mom Billy before she took off with dad and double checked that I had my trunk secured.

I had apparated with dad before but I could never get used to the feeling it gave me during and after we would stop. Nothing but darkness all the way through, I was never the biggest fan of the dark. It felt like you were being squeezed to death, like you were about to suffocate and after all that I would feel sick.

It's finally our turn to go. Bracing myself for the worse...then swoosh we are off. When we land safely in an alley a block down from King's Cross Station, there is a thud as my trunk falls. I let go of Mrs. Stuarts hand and lean up against the wall, hunched over with my hands on my knees. As I'm trying to catch my breath I feel a hand on my back, I look up to see Jenny.

"You okay Bree?" she bends down in front of me. "Still can't get used to it?" I shake my head still having a hard time breathing, when I feel her helping me up. "It's easier if you stand straight rather than hunch over. It'll help u catch your breath better."

"I feel like I'm going to throw up..." I take a deep breath then continue "Dad says it's probably from having a panic attack." I look over to see her mom picking up my trunk. "Thanks Mrs. Stuart, I didn't even realize I dropped it."

She smiles then says "How many times have I told you to call me by my name? It makes me feel old." She laughs.

I smile "I'm sorry it's just a habit I grew into."

"You know they are gonna wonder what happened to us if we don't start leaving." Jenny says looking at her watch. "Dad's going to be so mad if we are late to meet up with the rest of the family."

I grab my trunk from Mrs. Stuart, turn toward the street and we walked to the entrance of King's Cross. When we get there we see everyone waiting. We explained what happened, leaving dad with a simple "I knew that was going to happen." Then we went inside, grabbed carts for our things and headed to the train. It being my first time going to the Hogwarts train I had no idea what was coming next.

"Okay Bree you're gonna go with Jenny onto the platform first." He points over to a wall that had the numbers 9 and 10 on each side. Staring at him with a blank expression he goes "Oh, did we forget to tell you that you have to run through the wall to get onto the platform?"

I didn't answer. I just looked at the wall then looked back at him "R-Run through the wall, are you crazy? I'd like to not smash my face into it thanks."

He starts laughing "Obviously we forgot to mention this detail. Not a problem." he looks over at Lory and Jill "Jill, Lor why don't you two go first. Then when you see there is nothing to it you can go through after them with Jenny. It's no big deal really."

"Can I go with them too Mr. Stuart?" he looks down to see Nicky glowing with excitement.

He smiles "Course you can Nicky, as long as your parents are okay with it." He looks over at them as they nod.

I look at him and then the wall again "I was willing to apparate even though I can't tolerate it because that's all I thought we had to do. Now you're expecting me to run through a wall?"

"If you want to get to Hogwarts you'll have no choice Bree." He looks at Jill and Lory and nods. "Look, just watch the girls. There's nothing to it...I promise."

I look at them both as they run straight to the wall at full speed one after the other. I'm waiting for them to bounce back off, but instead they smoothly go through it as if they were ghosts. I looked around the station to see if anyone else saw that besides us but it didn't seem as if anyone noticed.

"Come on your turn, you've seen how it's done." I give him the most serious I don't want to do this face "Trust me okay?"

Still wishing I didn't have to do this I gave him the okay. Keeping my mind on the fact that I wanted to get to Hogwarts and this was the only way to get there.

So I brace myself as Jenny goes first then realize that Nicky was holding onto my cart "Is it safe to go at the same time?" she smiles and nods. "Okay then...lets go."

I take a deep breath and we head towards the wall at a decent speed. Before getting there I close my eyes waiting for the hit, but it never comes. When I open my eyes again my mouth drops, I see we are no longer in King's Cross Station. A sign directly above us had the numbers Platform 9 and 3/4 written on it and on the tracks a train that said The Hogwarts Express.

I look down at Nicky who was watching my reaction "See, nothing to be afraid of right?" I smiled and nod, she looked over to see one of her friends from school with her siblings and parents and ran off.

I turn around looking for Jenny, when I finally find her I go speechless realizing who she was talking to. Steph had just come right behind me and I just looked at her "Guess who's here?"

She looks around where I was pointing and her eyes pop wide "Oh my god is that who I think it is?"

Before I can answer she is beyond herself "Steph, I didn't think you'd be so excited to see her. You guys see each other almost every day."

She gives me the weirdest look "Who are you talking about?"

With a confused look I say "Um, Sandy, your best friend since who knows when? She's talking to Jenny...who are you talking about?"

She turns my body so I was facing the train. There was a black haired boy having a hard time getting his trunk onto the train. When he ruffled his hair after a few failed attempts I saw it.

"Is that...no that can't be him." I say.

"But it is! Who else can it be with a scar like that?" we look over at Jenny as she comes over with Sandy.

"Look who I..." she starts off.

"Jenny look!" we both say at the same time.

"Look who it is. I can't believe my eyes, he's actually here" I say.

Jenny turns around "Who in the world are you two looking at? You make it seem like it's a celeb...oh my, no it can't be. That, that can't...Harry Potter?"

As we stared twin red head boys walked over to help him get his things onto the train. When they finally did they all disappeared inside.

Sandy looked at us for awhile wondering what was going on when she finally asks "Who's Harry Potter?"

Me and Steph stare at her as if she is out of her mind to find out she's muggle-born. So not knowing who Harry Potter was didn't come as a surprise after. We went on to tell her the story.

"An evil wizard..." I start "We call him You Know Who, to prevent scaring anyone by saying his name." She nods as I continue "Anyway about 10 years ago he tried to take over, not only the wizarding world but the muggle world as well (in the UK mostly). He didn't like muggles and if it wasn't for this boy, who keep in mind was only a year old at the time, escaping from his attempt to kill him you wouldn't be allowed here with us right now."

"No one knows how to this day." Jenny continues. "Only that whatever happened that night made him go away. No one knows where he went, most say he died but no one really knows."

"So now this boy is famous! He disappeared himself after this event. No one knew where he went exactly but rumors spread that his parents died trying to protect him that night and got him sent to the muggle world to stay safe. But now he's here...he's actually here!" Steph finished not able to contain herself.

Our parents where in deep conversation with each other and the Thompson's (Sandy's parents) for awhile, then decided to come over to us.

"Glad to see you found Sandy and are all so excited about it." Mr. Andrews says.

Before I could even begin to explain I feel a hard hit come from behind me. The next thing I know I'm being tackled to the ground, hearing laughter surrounding me. When I'm able to get a good look I turn my head to see my cousin Brandon (who is 9) pinning me down.

"Gotcha last Bree!" he says in a high laughter.

I start cracking up "Brandon you butthead, you scared me half to death."

He laughs says he's sorry and helps me to my feet. "I wanted to get you before you noticed I was here." He smiles and gives me a proper hug.

We had no time to explain anything at all because the adults wanted pictures of us. Then the next thing we know we are getting ready to hop onto the train.

"I wanna go with them!" assuming that it was Nicky I turned around to comfort her when I realize she's not looking at us. She has her attention elsewhere.

It's a red headed little girl "Why can't I go mum? I want to go with them."

"Because..." Her mother begins "It's not your year Ginny, you'll have your turn next year."

I look back at Nicky and smile "See what that girl's mom said to her? Remember that when you continue to think why you can't come with us okay?" she nods and we enter the train.

We wait till the train pulls away before going down the hallway looking for a booth to sit in. Jill and Lory both eventually left as they spotted their friends.

"This place is packed." Steph says as we continue to pass compartments that are full. "How are we expected to get one when there are so many other kids here. I mean this train is huge and we can't find a spot to sit? This is crazy."

After going through the whole first train car we had entered in and half of the second one, we finally get to a compartment where the door is wide open. We look inside to see a boy rambling on about how he lost his toad to a bushy brown haired girl. He's not paying much attention as he backs into us, looking nervous he apologizes and leaves.

She looks over seeing us and smiles "Having a rough time finding somewhere to sit?" we all nod "There's plenty of space here if you'd like to come in." We look at her with hesitation "Honestly, it's no problem at all...please sit."

We sit down feeling a bit out of place. We all keep to ourselves for awhile till she breaks the silence "I'm Hermione Granger by the way, first year."

We all introduce ourselves and start to talk about our background. We found out that she is muggle-born and that her parents are Dentists as she noticed I had braces. Unlike us she was born in this country, so while she thought we had accents for us it was the other way around.

Minutes pass when the boy from earlier comes back. He stops as he sees us "Oh...err hi, I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom. Sorry to interrupt."

"No worries." Jenny says smiling. Then went on introducing ourselves to keep the awkwardness at a minimum noticing how shy and nervous he seemed.

He smiles at us then after a few seconds silence he turns to Hermione and says "Hermione, I can't find Trevor (his toad) but you won't believe who I heard is on the train."

"Harry Potter." We say before Neville could get it out.

He looks at us "Yea...how did you know that?" he asks.

"We saw him getting onto the train earlier. He was with twin red head boys, they were helping him get his things onto the train." I say a bit shy, never being the best at talking to boys.

Neville looks at Hermione, both of them with confused looks then he says "What are red heads?"

"Um, you know..." I start and look at the others "People with red hair?"

They both start laughing "They aren't from here Neville, they live in the States." We all have confused looks as she says "Around here we call them gingers. Don't worry you'll get the hang of British English. Come on Neville I'll help you look for Trevor, be right back." She smiles and heads out of the compartment with Neville.

"Gingers?" we all whisper as Hermione and Neville disappear.

"Looks like we are going to have a lot more on our plate than we thought huh guys?" Jenny says.

"Yea seems like it. This is going to be an interesting year." Steph says.

I was staring out the window when something came to mind "Um, Sandy...how did you get into this school? I mean, you're muggle-born so, uhhh, I mean..." I hesitate realizing how rude I sounded. "I heard you can't go to certain wizarding schools unless you live in the same country or have relatives who went there."

She half smiles "Well yea that's how it works. According to my letter I had a relative from generations ago that went there. Mom and dad have no idea who it could be considering the letter never said. But all the same I am happy with the choice I made to come here rather than United School for Wizards in the States." She finishes a bit out of breath.

"Well we are very happy you could be here then." Jenny says with a smile.

As we continue our conversation sometime later Hermione and Neville come back (Trevorless) in deep conversation.

"Brilliant Hermione, that was brilliant." we hear Neville as they walk in.

"What was?" Sandy asks.

"Hermione fixed Harry Potters spectacles as if she's been using magic all her life!" he says.

Hermione saw our faces and tried to answer before we could ask. She looks at me and Jenny "What are spectacles called in America?" she asked pointing at our faces.

We look at each other while I say "Oh...you mean glasses?" I say fixing my own feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes those." She says "I used the repair spell to fix his, uh...glasses."

"How are you already advanced at magic when we haven't had any classes yet?" I ask.

She smiles and goes to answer when Steph interrupts "Oh come on Bree you know that's not the question you wanted to ask her. How was it to be in the presence of Harry Potter!"

We continue talking as the cart lady comes around "Anything from the trolley dears?" she says. We were extremely hungry not having much time to eat breakfast this morning, so we pull out some money and hand it to her.

"This'll hold us till we get to the castle you think?" Sandy asks.

"Bloody hell it will, especially the chocolate frogs. It fills you up with no question." Neville tells her.

"Having too much chocolate gives me a stomach ache, I better stay away from having more than I can handle." I say then I lean over to Hermione "What does bloody hell mean?"

She laughs "It's another way of saying yes."

"Then why couldn't he just say that?" I laugh opening up a chocolate frog.

As I'm reading the trading card that came with it I feel someone hovering over me, looking over my shoulder I see Sandy "You know all you have to do is ask to see Sandy. Here...I already have this one. You can start your own collection." I hand her the card "Oh and you gotta try these." I point to a box filled with ever flavored jelly beans.

"Breanna!" Jenny yells.

I look over to her with a shock "You...you never call me by my name. Well unless you're emotional, like being mad or...or scared. Why are you giving me that look!" she points. I look over to see a spider hovering above me. I couldn't move (I'm afraid of spiders) "G-Get it, Jenny get it!"

By this point I'm hyperventilating, trying my best to keep my breathing under control I hear Jenny say "Don't move okay?"

Tears are filling in my eyes from fear and my breathing was rapidly faster than it should have been "Y-You're okay." I say to myself "It's just a sp-spider, it won't hurt you, you're f-fine."

As Jenny gets closer it decides to make a huge drop. Noticing this I moved over so fast I was practically on Hermione's lap. Halfway to me it disappears "W-What the..." is all I can say as I feel myself getting dizzy.

"Trevor!" Looking over we see Neville jumping onto a seat. Trevor the toad was hanging around the top of the compartment with our trunks. He had eaten the spider.

I am in complete shock that I did not know what to feel or think. Feeling like I was about to pass out I hear Jenny's voice "Breath Bree, deep breaths. You're going to make yourself faint." I was still very jumpy and paranoid.

Eventually they got me to calm down and went on for the rest of the train ride talking. We talked about our experience from the magical world and telling a bit about ourselves. In that time of us getting to know each other Trevor had managed to escape again.

After hours of being on the train it got to the 5 minute mark. A man's voice came through the halls and compartments "We will be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in 5 minutes time. If you have not, please put on your school robes." The only one to have them on at that point was Hermione.

"Are you always so..." Steph starts.

"Prepared?" Hermione says "Yes actually. Preparation is key to survive in life you know." Then she went back to reading her book.

We all looked at each other trying not to laugh "she reminds me of you guys." I whisper looking at Jenny and Sandy.

"What, why?" they both asked.

"Cause you can be smarty pants yourselves sometimes." Steph says "Why do you think you skipped a grade?" she adds looking at Jenny.

They both just give us the meanest looks as we slipped on our robes. Trying to contain our laughter we sat down in our seats and waited to see what was going on. It was already dark by the time we got to our destination so it was hard to see what was out the window.

The train slowly came to a stop as we hear "All first years out first please. Leave your possessions behind, they will be sent to your dorms." We do as we are told and get off the train as we hear another "Firs' years over 'ere please. Tight togethe' so you can all 'ear me."

When we get to where we are told to go we see a man surrounded by children. "Is it me...or is that man 10 times the size of a normal person?" Is all I can say as I see him.

"That's Hagrid." We turn around at those words and see no one other than Harry Potter, he was accompanied by a tall red haired boy (not one of the twins). He smiles "Sorry didn't mean to ease drop. He helped me get my supplies for school back in July."

None of us could say a word at first, we just stared at him till Hermione came to our rescue "Hi again Harry...Ron. Sorry, they are a bit, umm...speechless."

He smiles at us "No need to be shy, I'm..."

"Harry Potter" we say with blank expressions.

During this awkward moment we hear Hagrid's faded voice in the background, catching bits and pieces of what he is saying "Ev'ryone 'ave a nice ride? Excellent..."

Harry laughs "Oh right...forgot people from this world already know who I am."

"In a minute..." we hear Hagrid again.

"Well." Harry continues "...this is Ron." Harry nudges him.

"I will be takin' yeh down ter the lake..." Hagrid says.

"Err, hi." Is all Ron could get out. We can see his face turning red from the lamp Hagrid was holding up.

"Uh hum." We all turn around "Harry I'm sorry but you and yer friends need ter pay attention."

"Right, sorry Hagrid" Harry tells him.

"Lemme see, where was I?" Hagrid thinks to himself then continues "Ah yes, when we get to the lake you will all ge' inter boats, divided inter four groups per boat. They will be taking yeh to the castle...any questions?" No one answered "Very well, we will be goin' to the boats now. Stay close and follow me."

As we were waiting for the other kids to move Harry speaks again "Well, guess we are going to the castle now." He says smiling.

"Yea," I say. "This is gonna be an interesting journey huh?"

"Funny accent you got there umm..." he starts.

"B-Breanna, my name's Breanna. But um yea, I'm from the States." I hesitate for a minute "We all are." I point to the girls.

"That's really brilliant." He says "Oh look, everyone's moving."

We all turn towards the direction of the lake and start walking. In the process of going to the boats we try to keep the conversation going with Harry. "Just so you know, to us it seems like you're the one with the accent." Jenny says.

He laughs "Really? That's funny."

I cut in saying "Yea and American English is completely different from British English. So trying to understand Hermione and Neville on the train today was confusing."

He laughs and looks at Ron asking if he heard what I had just told him. As I go to see Ron's reaction I run into someone in front of me, falling to the floor.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, that was a total acc...indent." When I looked up to see who I ran into it was a tall brown haired boy with bright blue eyes. Getting shy and speechless he bends down to help me up.

"Totally okay." He smiles "I'm Jacob."

I don't answer right away so Jenny gives me a nudge "I-I...I'm Breanna. Uh, I'm really sorry." I start to feel my face turning red from blushing.

"Honestly it's fine. It was my fault, I stopped short." He looks at me and smiles "Hey are you from the States?"

I nod and he turns to two people standing behind him "Tammy, Robby! I found someone from the States like us."

"But...you have an accent." Jenny says looking at him.

He looks at her and nods "Well yes but I was born in the States. I moved to Ireland when I was around five but my cousins (he points to Tammy and Robby) still live in the States so I visit quiet often."

They all talk while waiting to get sorted into a boat (I'm too shy to speak). In the mix of introducing each other Hagrid put Harry, Ron, Neville and Sandy into a boat. We hadn't noticed this till it was our turn to go. I was with Jenny, Hermione and a girl who seemed to not want anything to do with us. Steph was with Jacob and his cousins.

As soon as everyone was settled into a boat Hagrid warned us not to put any part of our bodies into the lake. Not being any more specific than that the boats started moving on their own. I was so excited I could hardly contain myself.

"Oh, now you're talking. What happened to that energy earlier?" Jenny says. She stares at me with a serious look "Bree, seriously, you need to calm down. You're shaking the boat."

"Sorry Jenny. Not only am I excited cause we are literally minutes away from the castle but I think I had a bit too much candy." I start cracking up at Hermione's face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asks.

Jenny says "She's starting to get hyper from the amount of sugar that was in the candy. Never a good sign with her, she bounces off the walls."

"She, she bounces off the walls?" Hermione asks.

"Not literally. It's just a figure of speech." Jenny laughs and looks over at me "Breanna! Get..Your..Hands..Back.. Into..This..Boat!" she was wrestling with me as I continually put my hands at the edge of the boat. "Did you not hear Hagrid!"

"Jenny you need to calm down. I'm just fooling around with you." I say not being able to contain my laughter "Look I think she's afraid of me." I point behind them.

Jenny and Hermione turn around to see the girl was looking at us like we were out of our minds. Rolling her eyes she looked away saying under her breath "Lunatics".

Jenny turns to me and goes "Is this going to be your new way of making friends this year? You've always hated being this way back home, so I'm a bit surprise. Don't get me wrong I like this idea because I still think you being too quiet is one of the reasons you're not able to make many friends,"

"Well, okay fine I did have a hard time but it's a new school so I figure new me. I may not have been the most popular person in school and weird things tended to happen around me but that's beside the point. I'm going to turning my luck around this year. Outgoing will be the new me, just you watch!" I look over at Hermione "How do you think it's working for me so far?"

She laughs "You won't get rid of me that easily Breanna, that's for sure."

"See?" I put a goofy face on "She loves me already." Hermione is dying by now from laughter.

"Bree you are a complete goofball you know that? Now I get why you didn't make friends." Jenny says laughing "Just kidding but seriously you should have been like this around the others before we got into the boats." she looks over my head "Look Hogwarts!" she has the biggest smile pointing behind me.

It was the most amazing sight you'd ever see. The way the moonlight hit the castle was incredible and the light from the windows were glowing in the darkness. None of us could believe our eyes.

Completely stunned by how beautiful the castle looked all I could get out was "It's. It's..."

"Amazing." Hermione finished.

"No..." Jenny says "It's..." She turns and looks at us with a smile. "Magical."


	4. Chapter 3

**_PLEASE READ..._**

**_It is time for the Sorting Ceremony. Which house will the girls be in?_**

**_I do not own or take credit for anything Harry Potter related. It belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would really like to know what everyone is thinking about the story, so please review.  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

We were so into looking at the castle that none of us realized we were going under it, not until the only thing we could see were the lights from the lamps on our boats. I had been so hypnotized by the beauty of the castle that the sudden darkness took me by surprise. I immediately feel my heart racing and get short of breath.

I feel someone grab my hand and I turn around to see Jenny looking at me "Remember what dad always says. Darkness is like closing your eyes. It can't hurt you as long as you stay calm."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asks.

"You see how she's reacting now and how she was with the spider?" Hermione nods. "Well her fears get to her sometimes without realizing it, so he's telling her that keeping calm won't give her a panic attack."

There is finally a light at the end not to long after where it turned into a staircase. Everyone got out and followed Hagrid up it. When we got to the end there was an older lady with emerald robes waiting there.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take it from here." She says.

Hagrid walks through the big doors behind her and disappears.

We all have scared looks on our faces as she says "Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House. In a few moments I will be bringing you all through these doors to enter The Great Hall. This is where you will be served your meals, but before the feast we will be sorting you into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

As we listened a loud voice comes from the front of the group "Trevor!" everyone's attention is to Neville hunching over and picking up Trevor the toad. Burst of laughter fills the hall as he stands up seeing Professor McGonagall staring at him. "Sorry." Is all he can get out as he turns red and gets back in line.

She looks back at us and continues "These houses will be like your family. You will gain and lose points based on behavior and at the end of the year which ever house has the most will be awarded the house cup. Now if you will all wait here till the sorting begins please." She then turns and walks through the doors.

At first everyone was quiet not sure what to do with ourselves. We see ghosts pass by having a conversation when they notice us "What are you all doing out here?" one of them says.

"Ah, first years I see." Says another when he sees our scared faces.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." They say and float over through The Great Hall doors.

As we got back into our own conversation everything suddenly went quiet again a few minutes later as we heard. "So it's true...the famous Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Everyone was now looking at Harry and a boy with sleek blonde haired, two larger boys were standing next to him and the girl from our boat close behind. "This is Crabbe and Goyle." He stops to step forward "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

A snort comes from Ron which has Malfoy on edge. "Think my names funny do you? May I ask you yours...red hair and hand me down robes. You must be a Weasley." Turning back to Harry he says "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to be running around with the wrong sorts. I can help you there." He holds out his hand for a shake.

Harry looks at it then looks back at him and says "I think I can figure out the wrong sort for myself thanks."

He is giving Harry a mean look when The Great Hall doors open and Professor McGonagall walks out. She looks down "Uh hum."

Malfoy looks up at her a bit embarrassed. As he turns around he gives Harry another dirty look then gets back in line.

"We are ready for you now." She says. "Stay in a single filled line and follow me please."

Everyone jumping in line as quickly as possible I end up behind Jenny, while Hermione was in front of her. The doors open and the first thing we see are all the students turning their heads. I immediately feel myself turn red and grab Jenny's hand, she doesn't let go. What seemed like a long walk to the head table (where all the teachers were sitting) we admired the scenery. Looking up to what should have been the ceiling to see the sky.

"It's not really the sky you know, it's enchanted to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts A History." We hear Hermione telling the girl in front of her.

Continuing to walk all eyes are on us the entire time. Trying not to pay attention to them I look at the wall behind the teachers to see banners of the four houses mascots. Gryffindor a Lion, Ravenclaw an Eagle, Hufflepuff a Badger and Slytherin had a Snake.

Still trying to rap my mind around being here I feel Jenny squeeze my hand. "Look there's Jill." I turn my head towards the Gryffindor table to see her waving at us "Oh and there's Lory!" She's pointing to the Ravenclaw table this time. I couldn't help but smile at the excitement both of them had as they saw us pass by.

Finally we had arrived at the head table. Doing as Professor McGonagall asked and filled in the space in front of the table as much as possible we see a chair and on top of it was an old looking hat. I was still holding Jenny's hand, too scared to let go when we notice everyone looking at the hat. Not hesitating to wonder why we did the same. Just as I thought this was getting pointless the hat starts to sing. Looking over to Jenny I see she has the same shocked look on her face as I did. When it finished everyone clapped and Professor McGonagall looked at the first years. All of us had terrified faces as she looked down her list.

"When I call your name, sit on the chair and put the hat on." She says as she looks down at her list again and calls the first name.

I'm one of the first called. "Campos, Breanna" I looked at Jenny, she smiles giving me a nod and lets go of my hand. I walked up trying not to look scared, sat down and put on the sorting hat.

"Hello there." is the first thing I hear when I put it on, the hat was talking inside my head. "Mixed emotions I see." I was completely speechless not able to believe what was going on so I just listened. "You fear being put into Hufflepuff and yet you think you belong there. Why is that?"

It took me a while to collect my thoughts when I finally answered "I...uh. Well, I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor. Even though my family has been there for years, it just seems like it skipped over me. I'm not smart enough to be in Ravenclaw and prefer not to be in Slytherin so...my only option is Hufflepuff but..."

"But you're afraid your family will be upset." The sorting hat interrupts.

I was about to answer when I hear the voice leave my thoughts and vibrating outside the hat "GRYFFINDOR" cheers following as the hat is pulled from my head. I am stunned as I see the Gryffindor table exploding with excitement and Professor McGonagall pointing to walk over.

As I pass through the first years I hear some congratulations and ran into Jenny who gives me a hug. I smile and continue over to the table and sat in an open seat next to a brown hair boy. All the surrounding people in Gryffindor were leaning over to give me a handshake.

"Congratulations Breanna." The boy I was sitting next to says with a smile, he shakes my hand then says "I'm Oliver Wood, 5th year and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"That's awesome." I pause for a minute "What position?" I ask.

"Keeper. Uh, I don't mean to be rude but...are you from around here?"

I half smile and shake my head "No, I'm American actually."

"Brilliant, I can finally say I have an American acquaintance." He laughs.

Laughing myself but feeling a little out of place I look around to see if I can find Jill, instead I saw the red headed twin boys from earlier. They have big smiles "Hi, I'm Fred Weasley and this is George." They both shake my hand. "You seem nervous." I nod turning red.

"Well if you need anything." George says.

"Anything at all..." Fred continues.

"Just give us a holler eh?" George finishes.

I smile "T-Thanks." I start blushing. "Hey, you're Ron's brothers?" they nod. "I saw you guys earlier. You helped Harry get his trunk onto the train."

They both smile 'Yes that's us..." Fred starts.

"Helpful lads we are." George finishes. I laugh then we all look back to the head table to see the rest of the sorting.

Throughout the sorting I noticed there were quite a few students I knew from school. When it was finally Jenny's turn I was just as surprised as she was when the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR" not too long after the hat was on her head.

She runs over and sits next to me "Can you believe this, we actually did it. We are in the same house!" I smile at her as she turns away to be greeted by the other Gryffindor's.

When they finally leave her alone I lean over "Did you know Manny Perry, Danny Blaine and Ashley Stan were wizards?"

She looks at me and shakes her head "I had no idea and to think, Ashley was basically the main reason people started picked on you when weird things would happen around you. She just wanted someone to blame it on, wait till I get to her."

"No. Just forget it. I don't want her starting with me again..." I say trying to keep my voice from sounding scared.

"You do know that once a bully always a bully right? She may start with you whether I say something or not." She says clearly being mad.

"Well if she does then I give you permission to do something." I say half smiling. "Looks like Slytherin is the best place for her then." I look over at the Slytherin table, she was with Pansy Parkinson (girl from our boat).

When Draco Malfoy was called it was no surprise when the sorting hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!" He was with his friends Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy and Ashley seemed to become very friendly with him at once.

Ron was one of the last people to get sorted. When he did he was put into Gryffindor with me, Jenny, Harry, Hermione, and Neville. Not knowing it till he sat down that he didn't just have the twins at this school but another brother, who was in Gryffindor as well. He also had two older brothers (no longer in the school) and a younger sister who hadn't started yet.

On the other hand Steph and Sandy had been put into Ravenclaw with Danny, Manny and the Roberts (the cousins we met earlier). We were upset that Steph and Sandy weren't with us, just as they were upset that we weren't with them, so we made the best of the separation by interacting during dinner. We happened to be behind each other because our house tables were side by side.

When the sorting is finished Professor Dumbledore (Headmaster of the school) says a few words. Finishing his speech he has us sing the Hogwarts song, when we are done he says "Let the feats begin." At that moment food just appears out of thin are into the bowls that were empty just a second ago.

Grabbing some food I say "Did the sorting hat take long to put you guys into a house?" Neville and Hermione nod.

"He couldn't decide between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for me." Hermione says.

Everyone else except for Harry who was talking to Ron's brothers shook their heads. I looked at my food then said "He couldn't decide where to put me either. I was almost in Hufflepuff."

"Me too." Neville admits "But that's where I tried to get the hat to put me, as you see he disagreed."

Knowing I was trying as well to be put in Hufflepuff I didn't share that information. In reality I had mixed emotions on whether I should have been put in anything other than Hufflepuff, especially Gryffindor of all houses. I felt unworthy of being put in the category of "brave" because that was the least thing I felt I would ever be.

"Well Hufflepuff wouldn't have been a bad place to be put in Bree. You are a loyal person, that's your personality. Don't be upset if you would have been there." Jenny tells me.

"Which you weren't, so lighten up!" Steph says as she pats me on the back. I just smiled and continued to eat and enjoyed the rest of the feast.

When dinner was over the first years were told to follow Ron's brother Percy, who was the Gryffindor prefect. "Follow me first years. I will be taking you to Gryffindor Tower to be settled into your dormitories. Stay close when we get to the staircase, they tend to change."

All of us looked at each other wondering what that could possibly mean. Sure enough when we got there we knew exactly what he meant. The stairs were literally moving back and forth. Completely stunned at the thought of walking up stairs that constantly moved I was also curious at the same time. I walked a head of the line and looked up at all the stairs. Feeling someone tap my shoulder I turn to see Neville and a sandy haired boy.

I continue to look at him till he finally speaks "Sorry. You just look scared. Wanted to make sure you were alright. I'm Seamus Finnigan."

I half smile and say "Oh, yea the idea of stairs moving while you're trying to walk up them doesn't seem like a fun time, especially climbing up that high." I look up at the stairs again "But thank you for being concerned. I'm Breanna Campos...and yes, I have an accent cause I'm American." I add knowing he would ask.

He starts laughing "I'm guessing you've been getting asked that a lot today." I nod "I know how you feel, I'm Irish. I'm sure you noticed the difference as well." He looks over his shoulder to see the line moving. "Come on." He holds out a hand and says "I'm a bit scared of heights meself. We can walk up together."

I look at Jenny who was behind me with Hermione. By her face I could clearly tell she heard the conversation when she gave me the thumbs up. I looked back at him, smiled and grabbed his hand as we walked up to Gryffindor Tower (located on the seventh floor). We kept ourselves in conversation so we wouldn't notice that we were getting higher and higher. In the end we found out that we were both half-bloods and very accident prone.

Finally reaching the top we let go of each other's hand and smiled. Percy in front leads us through the hallway that eventually led to a portrait with a fat lady that asked "Password?" when we got in front of her. In reply to her question Percy says "Caput Draconis" having the picture swing open. A round hole is seen, we walk through it leading us into the Gryffindor Common Room.

It was a circular room full of soft armchairs, tables and a bulletin board where school announcements, ads, etc. can be posted. A window looks out onto the grounds of the school and a large fireplace takes over one wall. The walls are decorated with red tapestries of witches and wizards but also different types of animals.

We are so stunned by the room that we weren't listening to what Percy was saying till he got our attention. He goes on to tell us where our bedrooms would be and which door to go through. When he's done everyone turns to leave.

"Thanks for the support Seamus. I really appreciate it." I say.

"It was my pleasure. See you tomorrow?" he says with a smile.

"Yea, for sure." I smile and walk away. When I turned around he was walking through the boy's door with Neville.

Meeting Jenny, Jill, Hermione and Jill's cousin Julie who were sitting on one of the couches were looking at me with smiles.

"Oh don't start." I say blushing and sit down.

"Bree you've been talking to guys without trying all day. Well with the exception of that Jacob kid you almost knocked over." Jenny laughs "But besides that you managed not to scare any of them away."

"That's a first." Jill says.

I start blushing even more "Shut up..."

They all laugh and for awhile we sit there talking. Finally thinking it was a good idea to go to bed, we get up and walk through the door to find a spiral staircase. Going up the stairs there's another door, we walk through to see a hallway. Every other space on the wall was a door and next to each were plaques with names and the year on them. About halfway down the hall started turning to the right. Jill and Julie decided to help us look for our rooms.

"There are usually 2 restrooms and 2 shower rooms in the beginning and end of the hall, depending on how many dorms there are that particular year others may be added." Jill points to the first doors on the right and left side of the hall, one was labeled Toilets and the other Showers.

Julie continues "Ten people the most in each room. Now when it's full the plaque that says the room name will change from green to red. Simple right?" we all nod "Now when it comes to the dorms there are 5 people per room. There's no particular order of the rooms so you'll get the same one every year, they just change the number on the plaques. Anyway, after the bathroom on the left I'm the second door."

"And I'm the first door on the right after the bathroom." Jill tells us.

"Um..." Everyone looks at me "Do you think we'll be in the same room?" Hermione and Jenny looked at them in agreement.

"Well, not always. It is possible but it's rare to happen." Julie says.

"Yea...just let us know when you find your name." Jill finishes.

We started walking wondering where our room would be, after a bit of time we finally heard "Ah here we are." Jill says seeing my name and points to a door on the right side. We all look at the door as Jill reads the plaque "Okay. Wow looks like you guys are together." She looks over and smiles. "Including Hermione."

Hermione walks over to see that her name was in fact there and smiles "Thank goodness." She sees two more names. "Does anyone remember who Lavender Brown or Parvati Patil is?" We all shake our heads.

"So which sets of bathrooms do you think is closer to us?" I ask looking up and down both ways, we had already passed the curve being a few doors down. It looked like we were close to the end of the hallway, which seemed to curve again but we were too far to see.

Julie looks at me then down both ends "Actually I'm not completely sure, I think you guys are in the middle of the hall but that's up to you to decide which ones are closer to your room."

"Which you will figure out in the morning." Jill says yawning. "It's time for bed. I don't know about you but I'm exhausted." She gives us a hug looks at Hermione and smiles "Well goodnight. If you need anything just pass by our rooms. See you guys in the morning." She turns around and walks off with Julie behind her.

"They're in the same grade?" Hermione asks.

"No, Julie is in her 5th year and Jill is in her 2nd. They are cousins." I yawn and say "Come on. Lets get some sleep."

We open the door to see a round room with 5 four poster beds filling in the space. "Wow." We all say at the same time. Our trunks were at the end of our beds. Mine was directly in the middle of the room between the other four beds, Jenny's was to the left of mine (when you're looking in the view from the door) and Hermione was next to hers. Each bed is in between two windows, all the windows except for the one in between mine and the bed to the right had a nightstand. The nightstands have three drawers to store our belongings. The empty window had a water jug in case we got thirsty during the night and in the middle of the room was a circular stove to heat up the room. We walk over to get changed into our pajamas when we hear a noise.

"What was that?" Jenny says as we all jump looking towards the noise.

"I think the other two girls are here. They must be asleep." Hermione says. We all nod in agreement to keep our voices down and go to our trunks.

Before I get into bed I see Billy awake in his cage. When he sees me he starts making noise. "Shh Billy be quiet. It's time for bed." I whisper.

"Maybe you should let him out. Lory told me that the owls usually sleep in the Owlery. That's where the Hogwarts owls are and you can send letters from there. If you let him out now you'll most likely find him there in the morning, if he doesn't knock on the window to be let in during the night." Jenny tells me. I nod opening the cage and window. When he leaves I close back the window then jump into bed.

When everyone is in bed we turn off the lamps that were on the nightstands, it was cloudy tonight so not much light was coming through the windows. Just as quickly as they were off they were turned back on "Uh, yea it's too dark for you right?" Hermione asks looking over at me. I hadn't closed my curtain so I could see her from my bed.

"Uh..." is all I could say feeling my face turning red.

"No problem Breanna. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Hold on I got an idea." She gets up conjuring a glass jar, says a simple spell and the next thing I know there's a small blue flame inside the jar. Mine and Jenny's mouth fell open. She smiles "Figured out a few spells on the train. Not too hard to learn so thought I'd give them a try...here." She puts the jar on the nightstand next to my bed.

"When did you learn spells?" Jenny asks. "I mean we were in the same booth as you. We would have noticed you practicing spells."

She smiles "Well I had gotten to the train early. My parents didn't want to be late. So they helped me find a compartment and we sat there reading some spells for a little. I learned a few pretty quickly and showed them. Then while with you guys I was studying the books, which you saw." We both nodded in agreement.

She went back to her bed and we all turned off our lamps again. This time we didn't see darkness, just the blue fire lighting up mine and Jenny's part of the room. I looked over to see her smiling. I turned around and close the curtain that was on my left so I couldn't see the dark from there. When I looked back Jenny closed her curtain. She left it open enough to still get some light into her bed. She was also afraid of the dark but never admitted this, wanting to be brave for me. I decided to close the other one as well but left it opened enough to see the girl's beds. I then closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**_PLEASE READ..._**

**_It's Monday and you know what that means? Time for classes to start! They meet their other roommates and get ready for breakfast._**

**_I do not own or take credit for anything Harry Potter related. J. K. Rowling owns it all._**

**_Please review._**

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

Next morning I wake up to a beeping sound. Forgetting I was at Hogwarts I thought it was Mom's alarm waking her up for work. Realizing that I had to go to the bathroom anyway I opened my eyes to get up and noticed I wasn't in my own bed. Confused for a second I remembered where I was and sat up from excitement, getting a head rush from getting up to fast.

"You okay?" is the first thing I hear, I jumped not expecting it. When I got my vision back I see a girl standing near my bed with a concerned look.

"Oh, uh, yea I'm fine...thanks." I say looking at her.

"Didn't mean to scare you, I'm Lavender. Uh, funny accent you got there." She gives me a curious look.

When I went to answer I heard footsteps. Another girl came into view standing next to Lavender. "Must be Parvati." I say to myself. Then hearing a curtain open from my far right to see Hermione pop her head out of her bed "Everything okay Breanna?"

I nod "All good. Just making new friends."

Hermione gets out of bed and walks over "Hi, I'm Hermione."

"I'm Lavender and this is Parvati." she says smiling then looks back at me.

"Um, I'm Breanna. I'm from the States, which is why I have an accent." I paused for a second then continued. "But to me it sounds like you're the ones with an accent." I finish with half a smile staring at all three of them. I looked over to Jenny's bed "I wish she would wake up." I say to myself feeling extremely uncomfortable. "So...what time is it?"

"Almost six." Parvati says.

I give her a look "Was that your alarm I heard." She nods. "It's too early for me." I say laughing.

Hermione looks at me "You know classes start at nine right?"

"Yea, but..." I start.

"Breakfast starts around 7:30 if I remember correctly and the professors usually give everyone their school schedules sometime before class starts. Best to be at The Great Hall early today, so you have enough time to look for your first class." She pauses then continues "I was going to start getting up around 6:30 myself. I assume you hadn't set your alarm huh?"

I started turning red "I-I don't have an alarm..."

They all look at me "What about a watch?" Hermione asks. "That's what I'm using." I shake my head as they all look at me like I was crazy.

"Are you muggle born?" Lavender asks. Hermione gives her a look "Uh, not that it's a bad thing." She says feeling rude "Just figured...uh." she trails off and stops talking.

I shake my head again "I'm half but grew up in the muggle world but I would know what an alarm was either way, muggles use them too. I just...it didn't come to mind to bring an alarm. I knew I was forgetting something." I look down at my hands "I'm such an idiot." I think to myself. Looking back up to the girls I ask "What are you guys?"

"Pure-blood" Lavender says.

"I'm also half-blood." Parvati says.

I nod "You know it doesn't matter blood status. Hermione is muggle-born and seems to know more than me."

"That's because she reads about things. Unlike you Bree." Is all we hear. Turning around we see Jenny pulling back her curtains with a smile. "But don't feel bad. I set my watch alarm I would have gotten you up. Plus you could always send a letter home asking to send you one." She yawns "But Bree's right, it's way too early to be awake."

"Bree?" Lavender asks.

"It's my nickname. I prefer it then Breanna but that's up to you. Whichever you're more comfortable with is fine. I answer to either one." I look at Jenny "And what are you trying to say? That I don't read? HOW RUDE!" Everyone laughs.

Jenny smiles "I was just fooling around. And I know you read, maybe not as often as you should but you have some smarts in ya." She laughs.

I give her a look getting a little red "Well...I guess since I'm up might as well go to the bathroom and get ready." I say getting out of bed. The others agree and go to their trunks to grab their things. Then we all walk out to the hallway.

"I'm Jennifer by the way. Not sure if I mentioned it already." She says with a smile. "But most people call me Jenny."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Parvati." She gives Lavender a nudge.

She flinches from the hit and says "Oh, sorry, I'm Lavender." She looks down both ways of the hall "Any idea which set of showers is the closest from here?"

We all stood there looking at each other not knowing which way to go till Hermione said "Didn't Julie say yesterday that we were most likely in the middle?"

"Oh yea, I think she did." Jenny says. "Lets try the last ones. Then when we head to the Common Room later we'll see if it was the right choice." We all agree and start walking.

"This is going to be the last time I wake up this early. I'm still half asleep." I say.

"Is that why you decided to shower in the morning today? To wake yourself up." Jenny asks.

"Yep, first and last time most likely." I laugh.

"You don't shower in the morning?" Hermione asks me.

"Depends if I'm in the mood." I yawn.

"Which is rarely ever." Jenny says with a smile. "She's usually too lazy for that."

"You're really trying to get on my nervous this morning aren't you Jenny?" I say giving her a look.

"Um, yes, that is my main goal for the year actually." She says trying not to laugh.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny." I say with a look of annoyance.

"Oh come on Bree, you know I'm just kidding. You should be used to this by now." she pulls me into a hug "I love you!" she practically yelled, people in the hall were looking at her like she was out of her mind.

I give her a look "Honestly Jenny can you be any louder?"

"Course I can and I will if you'd like me to." She squeezes me tighter as I try to escape her hug "I'm not letting go till you say it back." she gives me the pouty puppy dog look, squeezes me harder and starts fake crying "BREANNA DOESN'T LOVE ME!" she yells at the top of her lounges. Hermione starts laughing while the others look embarrassed.

"Oh my God Jenny, okay! I love you, I really do. Now let go!" I pull away as hard as I can and get free "Keep this up and YOU"LL make no friends." I then turn around and continue walking down the hall.

Jenny starts laughing as they follow behind me "She hates being put on the spot like that, especially if it embarrasses her."

"Then why do you do it if she doesn't like it?" Lavender asks.

She shrugs "Cause that's how I am and it's the only way to get her out of her shell. She's too shy and has a hard time making friends so I try to help as much as I can."

"You know I can hear you!" they hear me yelling from down the hall. I turn to look at them and say "And for your information I am not shy. I can make friends with no problem thank you!" red faced I continued to walk.

Hermione looks at Jenny "Well according to her she doesn't need help." She says with half a smile.

"She does, trust me. I've known her for years, she's been like this for as long as I can remember. She just won't admit that she has a hard time, so she makes it seem like she doesn't need the help." Jenny says.

"Didn't she say on the boat that she did have a hard time?" Hermione asks.

Jenny thinks "Actually yea. I was a bit shocked but I think it was just since she was hyper. When she's like that she does things without thinking then feels embarrassed about it later on. That's why it's so hard to see that side of her. But we'll work on that."

Parvati looks at her and says "But what you just did would scare anyone who would want to be your friend wouldn't it?"

Jenny looks at Hermione "Apparently not, Hermione is still talking to us after all the craziness we put her through yesterday." They both laugh.

They all looked over realizing I disappeared "She must have found the showers." Hermione says noticing that they were close to the end.

Finally getting to the door they enter the room with their eyes wide, I'm already standing there stunned by the detail in the room like the rest. The room was filled with red and gold tiles from top to bottom. There were five stales on one side and five on the other, inside they were filled with the same color tiles as the walls. Even the doors to the showers had a design, there was a big lion on it with the word Gryffindor in big shinny gold letters.

"Wow." We all said at the same time. Then picked a stale and went inside. From the outside it looked small but when you opened the door it was like a whole new world. The room was expanded as if there was an extra stale in there. There was plenty of space, a curtain dividing one side to shower and the other to change. They even had buttons of different types of scented soap, shampoo and conditioner to choose from. A red and gold towel was already in place for you to grab, being replaced by a new one once it was taken.

When Jenny finished, she came out to see me sitting on one of the chairs that were at the end of the showers by the door.

"Oh, hey, what are you doing?" she asked a bit surprised to see me but walked over none the less.

"Thought I'd wait for you, Hermione and the others went to the other room to brush their teeth. They said they'd meet up later if we didn't run into them when we get out." I said with an annoyed voice.

She realized I was still upset "Bree look, I'm sorry about what I did in the hall. I just want you to be able to make a fool out of yourself without feeling embarrassed. It's really not..."

"A big deal?" I say.

"Well...yea. You were the one who said you wanted to change this year and be out going, to change your luck on making friends. New school new you, those were your exact words." she says looking at me "I mean you did it with no problem last night and look how I just made a fool out of myself and didn't even care. So what people look at you like you're a weirdo? It's about having fun."

"You're different Jenny, you know what to do to make friends. I mean you don't even try, it comes naturally to you." I look away "And yea I did say that, till I realized that would never happen. Me being that way last night made that girl Pansy look at me as if I was crazy...that reminded me of what happened in elementary school. I mean how many times did I try to be outgoing and "cool" back home? I kept getting picked on for it. Loser...that's what they said when I tried." I looked at her with tears remembering how things were "I rather not go through that again...okay?"

I stood up to walk out when Jenny pulls me into a hug "I'm sorry. I'm going to protect you from people like that in this school. But keep in mind..." she lets go so I look up at her. She wipes away the tears streaming down my face "The people in this school are different too, we would be considered freaks in the muggle world. If they actually pick on you for being who you really are, which is hyper and crazy like I've seen plenty of times, then forget them. They're jerks and aren't worth your time. Alight?"

I smile wiping the tears out of my eyes and nod "Thanks Jenny."

"No problem, it's what I do." she smiles then gives me a big hug. "Plus I'll beat them up if they mess with you, now we have magic on our side. Making them look like idiots may be easier than you think this time around." she laughs then says "At least promise me you'll try to be the real you? Don't hide it cause you're scared."

I nod "I'll try."

She smiles "Good. Anyway come on, lets brush our teeth and put our stuff back in our room so we can get to The Great Hall. I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

I let her know that there was a laundry basket for the towel in the corner of the room then opened the door and walked to the other side of the hall. We walked into the other room to see this one had the same detail as the other. Five bathroom stales on each side with five sinks on each side by the door.

When we were done we walked back to our room, getting inside we walked over to our trunks to put our stuff away.

"Do you think Hermione went through the same thing in the muggle world as me? Being different cause things kept happening?' I asked.

"I don't know Bree but I wouldn't bring it up. If she wants to say something then let her come to us." She says "And by the way the weird things that happened while around you could have been cause of anyone. First of all there's me, you, Steph and now finding out about Sandy. We were around each other a lot, there's no way to know now who it was. Plus we found out about the three from school who had magic. It's just people assumed it was you since you were unpopular...with the help of Ashley." She says looking furious.

"Is that why you kept standing up for me? Not only because you're my friend but cause at the time you thought the weird things happened because of your magic?" I ask.

She nods "I didn't know anyone besides me and Steph were magical so I thought it was my fault you were getting picked on."

I half smile at her "There's no way you could have known Jenny. Don't blame yourself, I mean look I lived through it and now it's over." Changing the subject I say "I'm kinda glad we met Hermione. First friend made at Hogwarts and she stuck around even when I was acting like a crazy person last night."

"Like I told you, whoever can't handle that side of you aren't worth your time." She says as I was putting on my school vest.

The door then opens and in comes Hermione "I thought you were going with the girls?" Jenny said. I looked at her in agreement as I was fixing the collar from my undershirt to put on my Gryffindor tie.

As I turned to grab my robes Hermione answered "I was but then I thought about it. I don't know, I kind of felt out of place. So I told them I'd see them later." She says with a bit of a frown.

Dropping my wand they both looked over, I was crawling under my bed to get it and wound up hitting my head as I got out. They started laughing, feeling my face turning red I fixed my glasses out of embarrassment and said "Well good cause I liked it better when it was just us three anyway." They both nodded in agreement with a smile. Smiling back I threw on my backpack and pocketed my wand into my robes.

Jenny got her school uniform on and checked her watch "It's almost 7:15." She says shoving books into her backpack.

"Leave it to us to wake up an hour early and still manage to be running late." I say watching her.

"Yea...only us." She laughs. We rush out as soon as she's done.

As we walked we started talking about the night before and how excited we were about classes starting. Getting to the beginning of the hall a girl walked out of one of the rooms, not paying attention to where she was going she ran into me.

"Oh...uh I'm sorry." she has a surprised look "I-I wasn't paying attention." She says looking everywhere but at me.

"Not a problem." I smile.

Realizing she was still in her pajamas Hermione adds "Running late?"

The girl half smiles "Yea...I woke up later than I planned to. If you'll excuse me." she ran off towards the bathroom as fast as she could.

"Did she look familiar to you?" I ask.

Jenny and Hermione look over to try to get another look but she ran into the bathroom before they could and just shook their heads.

Eventually I gave up on trying to figure out where I had seen her before. Sensing someone was looking at me I look at the girls. Jenny was smiling "What?" I ask

"She reminds me of you." She says.

"Why? Is that how I am when I'm running late?" I ask making sure I wasn't acting the same at this very moment.

Jenny laughs "Well I meant by the shyness but now that you mention it yes, but you can be worse."

I look at her "How am I worse?"

"Well." She starts "Sometimes you're so paranoid that you look like you're about to pee on yourself." She starts cracking up when she sees my reaction. Hermione trying not to laugh looks away while Jenny puts an arm around my neck to prevent me from leaving and just looks at me with a smile "I'm sorry that was mean but you set yourself up for that one."

Giving her the evil look I say "You're a pain, you know that?"

She just laughs "Yes, but it's out of love Bree. It's out of love." She pushes me towards the end of the hall trying to make me laugh. Hermione trailed behind us doing her best not to laugh at our American ways.


	6. Chapter 5

**_PLEASE READ..._**

**_During breakfast Breanna finds herself in a not so great situation._**

**_I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Reviews would be most appreciated._**

* * *

**_Chapter Five_**

By the time we got down to the common room it was almost empty. No one we knew till the boy's door opened and out came "Neville!" I yelled making him jump a bit. He walks over looking a little upset "You okay?" I asked.

"I woke up late, forgot to set my alarm. Dean had to wake me up." He says.

"Looks like its national late day." I say a bit louder than I meant to. The others look at me "What? It's true." They all just laugh at me.

"Who's Dean?" Jenny asks.

"One of my roommates." His face lights up as he says "Harry Potter is with me as well!" Our mouths drop.

"Seriously?" I say "What's it like?"

He shrugs "Didn't get to talk much. But he seems nice. Uh, maybe we should go." He says looking at his watch "Don't know when Professor McGonagall is going to pass out our schedules." We all agree and walk off.

As we are walking down to The Great Hall we hear a voice echoing from the entrance that led to the dungeon. "I can't believe he rejected your friendship Draco, it was so rude of him." It was Pansy with Ashley, Crabbe, Goyle, Draco and another boy that none of us had seen before.

We all rolled our eyes continuing to walk the last set of stairs. They decided to stand in the middle of the hall as we were getting to the bottom, so trying to get by without notice didn't work out sadly "Hey you there." We all looked over to see Draco looking at us "Got the time?"

"Uh, yea..." Jenny says surprised looking at us.

As Jenny went to look at the time the other boy none of us knew looked at me and smiled. A bit shocked I smiled back. I could feel my insides getting butterflies, his light blue eyes stared at me till Pansy gave him a nudge "Ouch." We hear him say looking at her, he never looks back.

"Almost 7:40." Jenny says looking at Draco with a look of suspicion.

"Thanks." He turns back to the group who all give him a look "What?"

Catching Ashley looking at us we walked as quickly as possible, not wanting the pleasure of sticking around. Before getting inside I looked back to see he was looking at me again. I can feel myself turning red, when I noticed Ashley was looking over I looked away and kept walking. We found seats by Oliver and the twins towards the end of The Great Hall. Seamus was sitting across the table with another boy, Harry and Ron not too far down from him. We look at the Ravenclaw table to see that Steph and Sandy were sitting a bit farther down than yesterday with Danny, Manny and the Roberts. We smiled at them a little upset that we couldn't make conversation.

I look down the table to see Jill with some of her friends then sat down next to Jenny with Hermione next to me. Neville sat across next to Seamus and Oliver.

Seamus looks over "Good morning." He says smiling.

We all smile back "Hey Seamus." I say.

He looks over to the boy next to him, he had black hair and dark skin "This is Dean."

"Hey." I start "I'm Breanna. This is Jenny and Hermione." I say looking at the others who smile.

"We heard you woke Neville up this morning." Jenny says looking at Neville who started blushing.

Dean nods "Yea, good thing too. I think he would have still been asleep if I hadn't" he smiles at Neville who started turning even redder.

We all laugh as we see his face. Then Hermione turns to me and Jenny "What was that all about...Draco being nice? He wasn't very thrilled last night when it came to Harry choosing the "wrong family" and made sure everyone knew."

"I know something isn't right, especially coming from a Slytherin." Jenny says looking back at the door.

"You know he only asked for the time. There's nothing wrong with that." Then without meaning to I said "Not all Slytherins are mean." I look over "Did I say that out loud?" I start blushing.

They both look at me "Are you out of your mind?" Jenny says "Slytherins have always been made to be bad. You name me one that didn't go to the dark side?" I didn't answer. Hermione turns around seeing that Jill was walking over.

"What's up with you?" Jenny asks me.

Jill had just got to us "Hey guys, how did you sleep last night?" She says with a smile.

We hadn't noticed her, Jenny was still trying to get me to answer her question. She gives me a nudge to get my attention "Hello?" she says.

"Nothing..." I simple say.

Hearing Hermione behind us "Oh fine, met our roommates this morning. They seem really nice."

Jill smiles then looks at me and Jenny noticing we weren't paying attention "Does it have anything to do with Ashley? And what's gotten into you about not all Slytherins are mean?" Jenny asks. "Breanna?" she says trying to get me to look at her.

Neville clears his throat "What?" we both say looking over.

"Um, I asked if you guys were okay last night...what's wrong?" Jill asks.

"Oh, nothing we're good." Jenny says with a smile.

"Yea great." I say as I grab some food trying to avoid her eyes.

Jill looks at me suspiciously "No seriously, what's wrong. Did something happen?" she could always tell when I was lying.

Jenny looks at me noticing I was now stuffing my face. Not only did she know but Jill also knew that this was my way of avoiding things and the only way of making a problem go away. "Tell her." Jenny whispers to me. I give her a look as we hear voices coming from the doors.

We all looked to see the Slytherins we ran into, we both looked at Jill who notices Ashley "Is that what has you out of it...Ashley?"

"Uhh..." is all I can say as I see her walking down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables.

She looks over spotting me and stops "I'll catch up with you." She tells Draco and the others. The boy gives me another smile before looking away to find a seat with the others. Ashley has an evil look as she says "Well if it isn't Bree the Geek, who would have thought we'd be running into each other here of all places?"

I just look at her and say calmly "Always a pleasure to see my elementary bully accompany me to another school." Trying not to cry I put on my bravest face as everyone looks at both of us.

"Bully eh?" she thinks for a minute, then smiles at me "So I guess blaming you for all those "magical" things happening wasn't a waste after all." She laughs, everyone is now staring her down.

Jenny was just about to say something when Percy walks over sensing trouble when he sees Fred and George get to their feet at the same time "What is going on over here?" he looks at Ashley "I believe you're at the wrong table Miss...?"

"Uh...Ashley Stan" she says looking like she wanted to tell him off.

"Well Miss Stan you are obviously not making nice conversation with these students, calling them names will not be permitted. Please move along." He says giving her a serious look.

She looks at me smiling "This is going to be an interesting year." Percy gives her a look. She starts walking away then turns back saying "By the way brace face..." I was now turning red and trying to hide my braces from view as we all looked at her "That's Logan Tanner, I think he likes you." She gives me an unpleasant smile "But he must be out of his mind." She starts cracking up as she walks away "See you around Campos!" She says over her shoulder as she finds her seat with the others.

Percy looks at me "Who was that?"

"Just someone from our muggle school." I say looking at Jenny who wasn't paying attention.

He turns to see where she was looking, Ashley was staring at our table while talking to Pansy "She's going to be a troublemaker, I can feel it."

"Really Perce?" George says with a pretend shocked face.

"We had no idea..." Fred finishes looking like he could hex her "Little git." He adds under his breath staring at her too.

"Did she really bully you?" Neville asked looking concerned.

Still upset I didn't answer right away. "Yea." Is all I say not being able to look him in the eyes, all the memories were starting to come back. I start eating not wanting to answer anymore question.

Jill kneels next to me "You know things will be different here right? No teacher is going to tolerate her bullying you."

"That's what they said back home." I looked at her "Yet I still wound up in the bathroom crying every day."

"That's because you didn't want to get anyone involved." Jenny said with a sad look.

I stare at her "What was the point? Every time I did it would be worse the next time and everything the teachers did didn't keep her and her friends from picking on me. I didn't see the point after awhile."

As they all looked at me speechless for words we hear noises, looking up to see owls flying over our heads "Ah, mails here." We hear Ron say a few people down.

Jill got up, giving me a kiss on the top of my head and says "Everything will be okay, I'll talk to you later." I nod not looking up at her but can see from the corner of my eye that she walked away.

Owls were flying to their owners dropping off whatever they had. I hadn't taken my eyes off my food till Jenny's family owl Lego (named by mike when he was 3) and our family owl Hunter landed next to us with letters in their beaks, Hunter also had a package. We grabbed our things, gave them some of our food and they flew off.

Reading the letter I said "Mom and dad just wanted to see how the first night went."

"Same with mine." Jenny says reading hers.

"Oh...looks like they noticed I didn't pack an alarm." I say opening the package, my mouth dropped. It was a new watch "Awesome!" I say slipping it on and showing Jenny.

I looked over seeing Seamus looking at me. He opened his mouth then closed it seeming to change his mind. Then collecting his thoughts he finally said "Who's Logan?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

I see even Harry and Ron were now staring over our way. I looked away thinking to myself "How am I going to explain this..." Looking back I decided to just let it out "He's that tall dirty blonde haired boy sitting next to Malfoy."

Everyone looked over, across the table next to Draco he was staring at our table with a dreamy look in his eyes. When he realized he was being watched he quickly stopped and started talking to a boy sitting next to him.

Jenny looks at me "No, absolutely not."

"But Jenny..." I start being cut off.

"NO! Breanna honestly besides being a Slytherin he is friends with the worst group of Slytherins possible. He has to be up to something."

"So what are you saying? There's a possibility that someone could actually like me but that being said automatically means they're up to something?" I say furiously.

She stares at me wide eyed "Breanna no, that's...that's not what I..."

But before she could finish Professor McGonagall had just came around "Class schedules." She says look at us from the end of Gryffindor table closest to the doors. "I will come to you, no need to get up." She then starts walking down the table.

Jenny looks back at me. Seeing I still looked mad she says "Bree...I didn't mean it in that way."

Not looking at her I say "Just because he's a Slytherin doesn't mean he's a bad guy."

She had no idea what to say, looking at everyone for some kind of help but no one was able to say a word. Not to long later McGonagall finally gets to us saving them from the awkwardness, she puts the paper in front of each of us and taps her wand on it. Words immediately start writing on its own till it is filled with the names and times of our classes.

She looks down at me "Ah Campos I can feel you are going to be a great addition to the Quidditch team next year."

"I...w-what?" I say speechless.

She smiles "You're Joe's daughter no?" I nod and she continues "Your father was one of the best in his year. All the Campos's to try out for the team has made it. It seems to be genetic and I expecting nothing but the same from you." She walks away with a smile, finished the rest of the scheduling then walked to the end of Gryffindor table and looked down the table "Flying Lessons won't start till the second Thursday of term. Whoever is interest for the Quidditch team from second years and up may write down their information and give it to me, if tryouts are going to be presumed Wood here will let you all know." she says pointing to Oliver then she turns and walks to the head table.

"Oh no..." is all I can say.

Everyone starts laughing "At least you got a whole year till you embarrass yourself." Jenny says trying to get on my good side.

I half smile at her then look down at my schedule for the first time...

_Miss Breanna Campos,_

_Hogwarts students are expected to put forth their best efforts throughout the school year and will be graded accordingly. Depending on your letter grading you may be permitted to repeat subjects and also may or may not count toward your O.W.L and N.E.W.T testing. (_Wizarding exams for 5th and 7th year students).

_O = Outstanding (Passed, always continues to N.E.W.T)_

_ E = Exceeds Expectations (Passed, almost always continues to N.E.W.T)_

_ A = Acceptable (Passed, rarely continues to N.E.W.T)_

_ P = Poor (Failed, may repeat subject)_

_ D = Dreadful (Failed, may not receive O.W.L credit)_

_ T = Troll (Failed. More than one T may mean refusal into other __N.E.W.T classes)_

_Monday__  
__9:00-__10__:00 - Charms__  
__10:15-11:15 - History of Magic__  
__11:15-12:15 - Lunch__  
__12:30-1:30 - Transfiguration__  
__1:45-2:45 - Defense Against the Dark Arts__  
_  
_Tuesday__  
__9:00-10:00 - Charms__  
__10:15-11:15 - Herbology__  
__11:15-12:15 - Lunch__  
__12:30-1:30 - Transfiguration__  
__1:45-2:45 - Defense Against the Dark Arts__  
_  
_Wednesday__  
__9:00-10:00 - Charms__  
__10:15-11:15 - Herbology__  
__11:15-12:15 - Lunch__  
__12:30-1:30 - Transfiguration__  
__1:45-2:45 - Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Midnight-1:00 - Astronomy_

_Thursday__  
__9:00-10:00 - Charms__  
__10:15-11:15 - Herbology__  
__11:15-12:15 - Lunch__  
__12:30-1:30 - Transfiguration__  
__1:45-2:45 - Defense Against the Dark Arts__  
__3:30-4:30 – Flying Lesson__  
_  
_Friday__  
__9:00-11:00 - Potions (Double)__  
__11:15-12:15 - Lunch__  
__Rest of day off till dinner_

_ Teachers and Location_

_Charms – Flitwick, Third Floor Classroom 2E_

_History of Magic – Binns, First Floor Classroom 4F_

_Transfiguration – McGonagall, Middle Courtyard Classroom 1B_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – Quirrell, Second Floor_

_Herbology – Sprout, Herbology Greenhouse_

_Astronomy – Sinistra, Astronomy Tower_

_Flying – Hooch, Training Grounds_

_Potions – Snape, Dungeons_

I look at my new watch realizing it's almost 8:45, then looking at the girls I say "Looks like some of the classes are easy to get to but it's good they give us 15 minutes between each to get there."

Hermione nods "What class do you have first?"

"Well it's Monday so..." I look down my schedule again "Charms with Flitwick."

"So do we." Both Jenny and Hermione say.

"As do I." We look over to see Neville staring at us.

I smile "Do you guys also have these?" I pass my schedule to them and they both nod with a smile.

"We have the same exact schedule for every day of the week." Hermione says passing it to Neville who also had the same classes.

"Oh thank God." I say with relief. "I feel better now and on top of that we don't have Potions with Snape (Head of Slytherin House) till Friday. I hear he's hard, especially when it comes to being in any other house that isn't Slytherin." They all nod. Few minutes later the bell rings to start going to class, we get up and walk down to the doors.


	7. Chapter 6

**_PLEASE READ..._**

**_Time for classes to start._**

**_J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I do not take credit._**

**_Review please ^_^_**

* * *

**_Chapter Six_**

Walking out of the hall to get to our first class I can feel the excitement building up inside when I feel a tap on my shoulder, turning around I see it's the Slytherin boy Logan. "Uh..." I say.

He smiles "Hi." He says turning red.

"H-Hi." I say feeling myself turning red as well.

"So...first year right?" I nod feeling my face burning up. He had an Irish accent and butterflies were now forming in my stomach. He smiles "Well..."

He stops as we hear "Why are you talking to those Gryffindors Logan?" We all look over to see a tall and muscular 6th year boy. He had large teeth, shifty grey eyes and short shinny black hair. It was the same boy we saw Logan talking to earlier. He walks over and with our luck Draco was trailing behind with the others.

"He has a crush on Bree the Geek Marcus." Ashley says to the muscular boy giving me a look.

"Leave her alone Ashley." Jenny says. I'm holding her arm to make sure she doesn't go for the hit.

"How do you even know each other?" Marcus asks.

"Muggle school." They both say with annoyed voices and looks.

"Rotten luck it seems." Pansy says eyeing us.

Jill had just walked out the doors with her friends "What is going on?" she says noticing we were being cornered by Slytherins, everyone looked over. The Slytherins smiled and walked away.

Jill walks over "You guys alright?" We all nod. "What was that all about?"

"Some Slytherin was trying to talk to Bree, when the others saw they walked over." Jenny said eyeing Logan who was still looking over while walking to the dungeon entrance.

Jill turns and goes "Oh...I know him. He's in 3rd year with Randy." She says pointing to one of her friends. "He has a sister in Ravenclaw. She's in my grade."

We all look at her "Seriously?" Jenny asks. Harry and the other boys had just walked passed us not noticing we were there.

"Yea. I haven't really talked to him but I have talked to his sister and she's nice. But from what I've heard, he shouldn't even be in that house." Jill says.

"If he didn't belong there he wouldn't be in it." Another boy next to her said.

"Well I've heard that he is a bit of a troublemaker but other than that he doesn't do anything like the other Slytherins. He's not a jerk." Jill tells him.

"Bet you after hanging around with Malfoy for awhile he will." Jenny says. I look at her not being able to believe that she still doubted him even after she witnessed him being nice. I shake my head and walk away.

"We are gonna be late." I mumble climbing the stairs.

They all follow me up the stairs. Jill and her friends had class on different floors so they said their goodbyes and we walked through the third floor hallway to get to the Charms classroom.

When we walk into the classroom we see that we had more bad luck. We had this class with the Slytherins, Draco was standing by Professor Flitwick (Head of Ravenclaw House) with his friends.

"Do we ever get a break?" I say wanting to walk out of the room.

"Gather round everyone, I will be assigning your seats." We hear a squeaky voice coming from the front. Professor Flitwick was so short he had to stand on a pile of books.

He starts calling our names and directs which side of the room we were going to be sitting on. There were two bleachers up against each side of the room, two rows and three groups of two could fit on each row. When Flitwick got to Harry's name he toppled off his pile of books in shock. Jenny and Dean helped him to his feet while the rest of us tried not to laugh, he pair Harry with Seamus then continued. Almost everyone was paired with the opposite house except for Jenny who was with Dean, Hermione was with Ron, and Harry was with Seamus. Me and Neville had the unlucky pleasure to be paired with a Slytherin. Neville was with Ashley and I was with Draco.

"Great." Draco said at the same time as me rolling his eyes. Not even looking at each other we take our seats at the top middle bench on the right side of the room (from the door view). Only good thing was that we were close to Hermione and Ron who were sitting in front of us in the left bench (looking down from our bench) Seamus and Harry were in front of us in the middle bench.

"Excellent." Flitwick says and proceeds with his lesson.

Being in the class for an hour with the Slytherins was not the best time. We took notes most of the time while trying to avoid each other, a few times hearing loud whispers from across the room and seeing Ashley bothering Neville. This was getting me mad but Draco on the other hand was turning red trying to hold in his laughter while Jenny kept leaning over and telling her to leave Neville alone.

By the time class was over I was in such a bad mood I could have hit Draco when he shoved me aside trying to get to his friends. Instead I let it go and walked out without waiting for the others.

I walked straight to the staircase running into Lory who was coming up from the second floor "You okay?" she asked.

"Fine." I say trying to get by her to go to History of Magic.

"Breanna...what's wrong?" She was now holding my arm as I tried to get around her.

"Charms class with Slytherin. They gave her a hard time." Turning around I saw Jenny, Neville and Hermione "A girl who wasn't the nicest in muggle school happens to be here and to no surprise is in Slytherin. She has been bothering her since breakfast."

Lory tries her best to ease my anger and says "The Slytherins are always like that, it just takes some getting used to."

Eventually we left and headed to class, being grateful that it was with the Ravenclaws this time.

"Hey!" Steph yells making us all jump "You guys are in this class?" we nod.

Looking over we see Danny and Manny grabbing seats with the Roberts "Still weird that they are here." Jenny says looking at the boys.

"Yea, we've gotten used to it though." Sandy says "Maybe we should get seats before they are all taken."

"He doesn't assign them?" I ask.

"Not according to Lory. He's one of the few that doesn't care where you sit." Steph says.

Not hesitating we walk over and get seats in the middle of the class. There was an aisle dividing both sides of tables, no more than two could fit at each. I sat with Jenny, Hermione was behind us with Neville and Steph and Sandy sat in front of us.

It was exciting when we saw that Professor Binns happened to be a ghost, he floated right through the board. That had been the only thrilling thing to happen throughout the entire class though. He immediately started to read out of a book while we took notes, his voice was so boring that most people couldn't pay attention.

An hour later I'm being half carried out of the room "How could you fall asleep?" Hermione says in amazement. "That was interesting information."

We all look at her "Seriously Hermione?" Jenny says. "You do realize that most of the class wasn't even listening halfway through? I don't blame her for falling asleep."

Sandy on the other hand was on Hermione's side being just as brainy as her "I agree with Hermione, it was interesting. But I'm kind of shocked Jenny, usually you'd be the one telling Breanna that she shouldn't have done that."

"Obviously coming to Hogwarts has made her become a rebel, maybe she'll stop being a smarty pants along with it." Steph laughs giving Jenny a nudge.

Lunch was next and shockingly we had no problems with the Slytherins, they seemed to be in a bad mood and kept to themselves. Transfiguration was after lunch and luckily we had it with our own house. I had been paired with Neville and Jenny with Hermione at the table next to us.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," McGonagall said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. We all were excited and couldn't wait to get started, but soon found out that we weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for awhile. After taking a lot of complicated notes, we were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle.

By the end of the lesson, the only person who managed to make a big difference to her match was Hermione, she actually got it to turn into a needle. I had managed to turn the tip of the match from red to blue but not getting more than a few points since that wasn't the assignment.

"How in the world..." I say to her after McGonagall showed us what she did. She just smiled but you could see her turning red.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was the last class of the day. We had it with our house but the class was a bit boring, he had a stutter that seemed to drive the whole class crazy. He was so paranoid he even seemed to be afraid of his own shadow.

The rest of the day went pretty well, besides running into a little trouble with the Slytherins that got stopped by McGonagall when Draco was being mean to Neville it wasn't too bad. We hung around in the common room for a bit after dinner to start some homework. They all were assigned to be finished in the next few days, except for History of magic which we wouldn't have again till next Monday. We then went to bed and started over the next day.

The only new classes we had for the rest of the week was Herbology, Astronomy (Wednesday midnight class only) and Potions. Getting to Herbology after another hard Charms class with the Slytherins on Tuesday, we find that we have it with the Huffplepuffs. It was actually more interesting than we thought. We learned about the different wizarding plants and how to interact with them.

Wednesday night we went up to the Astronomy Tower for our midnight class. It was kind of like science so I wasn't the biggest fan of it, especially it being at midnight. Most of the class was too tired to pay attention. Hermione seemed like the only one who had any interest, which at this point was no surprise to any of us.

The rest of the week during Charms was decent. Flitwick had us so absorbed in taking notes and practicing the "Flick and Swish" motions for when we started levitating things, that no one was able to bother us as often as they would have liked. On occasion there was a few annoying moments here and there during lessons. Then walking out of class getting bumped by one of the Slytherins but never went farther than that, Flitwick had the habit of walking out at the same time (which I was grateful for). While at meals McGonagall got the hint that they liked to bother us so she kept a close eye on them when she could.

That Friday however was not the best day. We only had one class and that was Potions with the Slytherins. We all walked in to see that Snape hadn't gotten there yet, we chose seats hoping not to be assigned to different ones when we hear the door slam open. Snape walks in giving a scary vibe as he walks between the tables, he goes up to his desk and starts reading the names.

When he gets to Harry's name he looks up "Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter...our new celebrity." Chills went down my spine from the way he said it.

He finished calling the names and looked up at the class. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but we caught every word. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death...if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence followed this speech, me and Jenny looked at each other wondering what we got ourselves into. Hermione on the other hand was on the edge of her seat looking like she wanted to prove him wrong.

Next thing we know we are jumping in our seats from Professor Snape shouting "Potter!" Everyone was now looking at Harry "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Confused Harry says "Powdered root of what to an infusion of what?" He looks at Ron who didn't seem to know either. Hermione's hand had shot into the air at these's words.

Snape just looked at him "Tut tut...cleanly fame isn't everything."

He goes on asking Harry questions that he didn't know. Most of us didn't even know what he was talking about ourselves when finally getting to the last question Harry says "I don't know sir but I think Hermione does. Why don't you ask her?" A few people laughed at this, I however no matter how badly I wanted to, didn't dare to even smile.

"Sit down." He snaps at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all writing this down?"

I was so scared I didn't even think twice, I immediately grabbed my quill and parchment (paper) and just started writing whatever I could remember "I'll copy from someone later." I say to myself.

The class had just started and it was already a disaster. Snape took a point off of Gryffindor for Harry talking back. He then put us into groups to make a potion to cure boils and went around criticizing everyone but the Slytherins (especially Malfoy). As he was telling everyone how great Malfoy was doing there was green smoke, looking over we see Neville had somehow made his and Seamus's cauldron melt. Snape is furious and sends Seamus to take Neville to the Hospital Wing (nurse) then took another point from us.

By the time we all got out two and a half hours later we were in the worst mood possible "That was completely unfair." I say rushing down the hall.

"Did you really expect him to be? You said yourself he's hard." Jenny says.

I look at her "Well yea but who would have thought he would be the biggest jerk in the world?"

"Move along, move along, royalty coming through." We turn around to see Draco with Pansy and Ashley on each arm coming towards us, Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind them.

Passing us Ashley bumps into me "Excuse you Campos." I glare at her "What, gonna tell your boyfriend?" She starts laughing and walks towards the stairs.

"Okay...maybe Snape could tie with them." I say with a mad look on my face.

"Hey they may be bad but I don't think they have reached Snape's level of being a git just yet." We all turn around to see who said that, it was Logan. "And the whole boyfriend thing didn't sound too bad." He starts blushing "Sorry that was rude." I was now starting to turn red myself.

"Where on earth did you come from?" Jenny says with a suspicious look.

"Snape's office." He says.

"Getting in trouble are we Tanner?" Ron shoots at him.

He gives a quick glance at me then turns to Ron half smiling "Well not exactly, Filtch wouldn't believe I was on my way back to Transfiguration from the Toilets. He found an armor statue broken and assumed it was me, gave me detention and made me sit in Snape's office till your class was over. Betting my gallons it was Peeves." (A troublemaking poltergeist).

"And I bet MY gallons that Snape took that detention away giving that exact excuse." Ron says looking at him with an annoyed face.

"Uh..." Logan says.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jenny says under her breath. However I heard her and gave her a look.

He looks at us then pushes his way through to the stairs, turning around he says "You know, not all of us are what you think." Then he runs up the stairs.

They all look at me, seeing my face they knew what I was thinking "Uhh..." is all they can say.

"You do realize if I want to be friends with him you guys will have to deal with it?" I say with a serious look.

"You must be mad to be friends that garbage. For Merlin's sakes he's a Slytherin." Ron says before anyone could stop him.

I shake my head and walk away. Yelling comes from behind me "Good one Ronald. Honestly do you think before you speak!" Hermione was in his face. She then turns around and runs after me.

"She's completely mental." He says.

Jenny gives him a look "Hermione's not mental and Breanna is not mad. You ever call my best friend names again and you'll have to deal with me. Got it?" she walks away leaving the boys with a scared look as they walked to the stairs.

I had gone the entire day keeping to myself. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone especially Ron, I was still mad at him for talking to me like that. Hermione was also on edge with Ron and wasn't talking to him either, not that it mattered much to him cause he thought Hermione was a no it all and couldn't stand her.

I had ended up in the Library with Hermione later trying to avoid Ron but was quiet most of the time. As much as Hermione wanted to keep herself from getting distracted and do her work she couldn't "You know as much as I hate to admit it...Ron was in his own way looking out for you." She says taking me by surprise.

I was in the middle of writing a paper for McGonagall when I looked at her "Maybe...but he wasn't nice about it. He doesn't know Logan, none of us really do but everyone insists on putting him under the "he's evil" category when he's not. I mean how many people are put under categories and not have that personality at all, myself included."

She looks at me not really sure what to say. Looking for the right words she slowly says "Well, you have to make them see he's different then and don't bring yourself down. You're braver than you think, the sorting hat wouldn't have put you there if you didn't deserve it."

"Then what purpose had the sorting hate putting Logan in Slytherin? Did he deserve it?" I say continuing to write my assignment.

"Breanna it could have been anything. You won't know unless you were inside his head the day he got sorted and like Jill told us, he's one of the trouble makers. He may not be a brat or git like the others but it could be many reasons why he's there..."

"Pure-blood." I say.

"Well yes that could be a possibility but you don't know if he is for sure. You need to think of another reason why he could have been put there to prove everyone wrong. Like what the sorting hate said...Slytherin is for the cunning and ambitious people. Not necessarily Pure-bloods and troublemakers." She says.

Jenny walks in not to longer later "Hey. You guys know there's like 20 minutes till dinner?"

We looked at our watches "Has the time really gone that quickly?" Hermione asks as she starts packing up.

"I was almost done..." I say trying to finish one more sentence.

Jenny walks over and stares at me "What?" I say looking up at her.

"Just weird seeing you actually taking school seriously." she says smiling.

"Well...for one it's more interesting and two I'm actually good at it." I say with a smile.

She laughs and helps me pack up "You did all your homework?" she looked at both of us.

"Just about." Hermione says shoving in her last book.

"I have a few to go. Hey I may be into school now but I haven't turned into you. Uh...no offense." I say to both of them.

They just smiled "Well it's not a lie." Hermione says getting up.

Jenny whispers "And I'm not as bad as her so it's no offense to me at all." Both trying not to laugh we get up and walk out.

We go to Gryffindor Tower, the boys were all there doing homework. I went straight upstairs to put my stuff away with Hermione then came back down and waited for them to get ready.

Ron pulls me aside after he comes back downstairs and apologizes. I accept but not to the point where I forgave him for being mean to Logan but we were on better terms as we got to The Great Hall.

"I'm starving." I said at the same time as Ron walking to our seats. We both smiled at each other realizing what we did.

"That's nothing new." Jenny says to me.

"Shut up." I say half smiling sitting next to her.

At the same time me and Jenny were talking Fred and George had taken the seats next to Ron "Doesn't surprise me little brother." Fred says.

Ron gives him a look "Oh shut up."

"You two think alike." Jenny says staring at us.

"Must be the food talking through them." George finishes making us both look at him while the others laughed.

We went through dinner talking about homework and what we should do the next day. Hermione who still wasn't speaking to Ron didn't interact too much unless someone was actually talking to her. When it was over we all went upstairs and hung around the common room for a little. Harry and Ron sat on the arm charms by the fire place as we sat with Hermione, Neville, Seamus and Dean at the tables. Hermione went to bed early and Jill had come around to talk to us at one point then eventually left too. It was almost midnight when we finally decided it was time for bed ourselves, we say our goodbyes and went up to our dorms.

Walking inside we can see that most of the room was dark except for the glowing blue flame in the jar glass "Looks like Hermione wanted to make sure you came to no darkness." Jenny says looking at me.

"She's awesome." I say looking at Hermione's bed with a smile.

Relief fills us as we finally take off our uniforms "These things are so uncomfortable." I say throwing my vest into my trunk."

"Yea a bit. We just aren't used to having to wear a uniform." Jenny says.

"Especially after being in a school for the last six or seven years that didn't have them." I say.

She nods "At least when there are no classes we can wear our own clothes."

"I know and we don't have to wake up early either. I'll probably sleep all day." I start laughing.

"Sad part is I don't doubt it at all." Jenny says laughing as well.

We put on our pajamas and walk over to our beds. I take off my watch and put my glasses on the nightstand closer to my end (I share it with Jenny). I jump into bed, feeling my body relax from the softness of my bed after a long day felt amazing.

I lean over and close up my curtain a bit "Night Jenny." I say yawning.

"Goodnight Bree, see you in the morning...or afternoon, whenever you make up." We both laugh, she closes her curtain and we go to sleep.

* * *

**_Hello, sorry to interrupt. Just wondering, who's enjoying this story? If you are can you please let me know?_**

**_I'm kind of debating if I want to continue it..._**


	8. Chapter 7

**_PLEASE READ..._**

**_Decided I liked the story to much to give up on it =P_**

**_It's the weekend, time to relax...or is it?_**

**_J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I do not take credit for anything._**

**_Review review review! =]_**

* * *

**_Chapter Seven_**

My eyes open in an instant. I sit up feeling my heart racing, wiping sweat off my face and my breathing being faster than it should be. "That was a horrible feeling." I say to myself trying to catch my breath.

I realize it's light out when the door opens, Hermione is walking over to her trunk. She turns around to see me awake but in a panic "You okay?" she says and walks over.

"Dream..." I say taking a breath "I'm fine though." I pull open the curtain and sit on the edge of my bed.

She's now standing in front of me "Wanna talk about it?"

I smile "It's nothing major."

"Doesn't mean I won't listen." She says sitting next to me.

I look at her for a minute then stare out the window. Finally I took a deep breath and said "Well...I was on the Quidditch team." I start "I had the Quaffle but when I went to shoot it into the goal it wasn't a Quaffle anymore, it changed into a spider." I shivered from the memory of how it felt "I freaked out and everyone started laughing. Next thing I know Ashley is there saying "You're such a loser, how did you even get into this school or into Gryffindor for that matter? You don't belong here." She gets so close to me that when I went to back up she grabbed my broom and someone pushed me off. Down I went, inches from the ground...then I woke up." I feel Hermione put her hand on my shoulder and look back "The feeling of falling was so real."

She rubs my arm out of comfort "That's some dream...but the good thing is that's all it was, a dream."

I half smile "Yea, but all I need is for me to fall off for real during Flying Lessons on Thursday."

"Based on what I've heard that won't happen. You're a natural according to Jenny." She says "Come on get dressed, it's almost lunch time." I reach over for my glasses and look at the time, it's ten minutes to 11. "Everyone is in the common room doing homework. Jenny was gonna come up here herself around 11 to get you up but I had to grab a book from my trunk so I told her I'd see if you were awake now."

I get up and walk to my trunk. Noticing the book in her hand I say "I'm guessing that's the book?"

She looks at it and half smiles "It's Quidditch Through the Ages, got it from the Library a few days ago...thought maybe it'll help for Thursday."

"You'll be fine Hermione." I say smiling as we walk out of the room "Meet you downstairs?" She nods and walks the opposite way.

It's 11:20 by the time I get down to the Common Room, opening the door I see Hermione, Jenny and Neville sitting on the couch "Thought you skipped out on us." Jenny says smiling "You look well rested not waking up early."

"Yea, it feels great. I never thought I would admit this but I miss waking up after 8. All those years of complaining it was too early during muggle school...I appreciate it now." I say half laughing.

"Same, but hey at least it's worth it. We are waking up to do magic rather than learning nonsense like Math all day." She says. Hermione nods in agreement.

"Uh, what's Math?" Neville asks getting up.

"A class based on learning how to do different problems with numbers." Hermione says also getting up. He nods seeming satisfied with the answer and off we went.

As we are walking down the staircase we hear noises coming from the 3rd floor hallway "Leave us alone...ouch! Eww..." looking over we see a group of Hufflepuffs in the corner of the hall getting hit by Dungbombs (Stink bomb) thrown by Peeves.

"PEEVES!" Jenny yells making all of us jump "Leave them alone."

"Oh no young Gryffindor. I shall not listen to you, no I won't. You have no power over the all mighty Peeves." He says looking as if he was ready to throw a bomb at us.

Doing my best not to laugh at him I look at Jenny who continues "You listen to the Bloody Barren (Slytherin Ghost). Should we get him for you?" she says not taking her eyes off him.

He gives her a look of anger then floats away "Thank you." One of the Hufflepuffs says.

She smiles "Not a problem." They then walk down the hall as we follow behind them.

"That was brave of you." Neville says.

"Well that's what a Gryffindor does." She says walking down the stairs.

Neville gives a slight smile but with sadness in his eyes as he looks away. I notice this and put my arm around his neck as we walked "I know what you're thinking...if it makes you feel any better I feel the same."

"Can't really say it makes me feel better. It's not the most brilliant feeling." He says looking at the ground.

I'm not able to tell if he was doing this to keep himself from tripping or just not to make eye contact "Well...makes it better that you're not alone." He smiles as I give him a hug.

Jenny notices this moment of ours, not hearing what we were saying but feeling happy that I was able to connect with him. I always had a hard time talking to boys so she liked where this friendship was going. She looks over at Hermione and gives her a look of happiness as we all get to the bottom of the staircase. We walk into The Great Hall and head to our usual seats next to Oliver and the twins in the back of Gryffindor table. The twins were in a conversation with each other while Seamus was talking to Dean. Harry and Ron like always farther down from us keeping to themselves.

Oliver looks over as we got closer "Hi girls."

"Hey Oliver." We all say sitting down.

"What's up?" I ask noticing the parchment in front of him.

"Oh nothing really. Just looking through the names Professor McGonagall gave me of students who want to try out for Quidditch. I only really need a Seeker this year." He looks over at me "It's a shame you can't try out. If McGonagall is positive that you'll make it next year your family must have been hell of players."

I start blushing and shrug "I guess we'll find out next year." I grab some food and put it on my plate then look over "Plus I'd probably try out for Chaser anyway, my eyes aren't the best when it comes to looking for things. And the Snitch being that fast I'd never find it."

I look at Jenny who agrees "She's really not. I think the only things she can spot from a mile away are spiders."

"Did you have to bring that up?" I say a bit embarrassed. Then quickly change the subject "Anyone on that list that you know is decent for the spot?"

"Well, some of them have tried out before but never to be Seeker so not sure." He says scanning the paper.

Steph and Sandy walked over with the usual people "Hey guys." Steph says. We smile "How did your first week go?"

"Not too bad. What about yours?" Jenny says.

"Pretty well actually." Sandy says "I'm pretty fond of Charms. Even though we haven't exactly started yet but it seems interesting." Steph and the others nod.

"That's because they don't have it with the Slytherins." I whisper to Hermione who was sitting next to me. I feel a nudge from Jenny who gives me a look then I turn to them with a smile "Me too. I actually think I'll be good at this one. That and Transfiguration as well. I got the match to finally change into a needle yesterday."

They take the seats behind us and continue to talk. We are in the middle of a conversation when we hear "Hey Campos." Everyone looks at the same time. It was Logan "You busy later?"

My mouth falls open not able to speak. I feel a kick from under the table that gets me back on track "Uh..." I shake my head "N-no. I'm free." Completely shocked I stare at him with a blank expression.

On the other hand he has a smile "Brilliant. Meet me after lunch outside the doors?" I feel myself blushing but nod. He smiles and walks away.

Everyone looks at me "What?" I half smile and continue to eat.

"Who is that?" I hear Jacob say from behind me.

I turn around to say something but Jenny beat me to it "Some Slytherin that's been hitting on Breanna since we started school." She gives me a look then continues eating. I look at the others who also seem to be giving me a not so nice look, even Ron was looking over.

I feel Hermione touch my arm. Grateful for helping me get out of the tension that was building up I look at her "Remember what we talked about yesterday? You have to prove to her and whoever thinks otherwise that he's okay. Either that or give them time to get used to the idea."

"Looks like you've given him a chance?" I say.

"Well it could be since I'm muggle-born I have more of an open mind. I didn't learn that Slytherins were known as "bad people" growing up." She says staring over at Logan.

"I actually did cause of my dad but Logan's different." I say also looking over at him. "Were you the one who kicked me?"

"Oh, yea...I'm sorry if I kicked too hard." She says turning to me.

I smile "No it's fine, if you hadn't I don't think I would have said anything." We both start laughing.

I noticed that Seamus was now looking at me, I smiled then continued eating. When lunch was close to done I saw Logan passing by, he looks at me and smiles then continues to walk. I get up and say "I'll see you guys later."

I go to leave when someone grabs my arm. I look down to see Jacob "You trust him?" he says with a serious face.

"Well...yea, yea I do."

"But..." He starts.

"I know he's a Slytherin. Everyone doubts him because of it but he's different. I mean cant you guys tell?" I look at Steph and Sandy who were also not so thrilled. "He's nice to me. He may be wearing green but that doesn't always mean they are bad. There are other reasons to be put in that house..." I pull away from Jacobs grip and walk off.

Not daring to look back I speed walk down the aisle and rush through the doors, Logan is sitting on the stairs outside The Great Hall. When he sees me he smiles and walks over "Thought you wouldn't come."

"Why would you think that after I said I would?" I say feeling nervous.

He looks down at me "Well...your friends don't like me. I thought maybe that would make you change your mind."

I shake my head looking at my hands "I-I wouldn't do that..." I look back up at him "And don't worry about my friends. They just don't understand but they'll come around, give them some time."

He smiles and we walk off to go to the school grounds. After a few minutes silence he says "So you're American?" I nod. He smiles "That's brilliant. You're half-blood right?"

I look at him for a minute then look at the ground "Yea...you?"

"Pure-blood." He seems a little upset then says "My father's side has been in nothing but Slytherin while my mother's side has been in Ravenclaw for most of the generation, with a few Slytherins as well. My mother being one of those Slytherins as I also had that unlucky pleasure, my sister on the other hand got put into Ravenclaw."

He looks away. Lost for words it takes awhile to answer "Well...you're unique. That's not a bad thing as long as everyone knows you're the real you...like you are with me."

We had reached the doors to head outside. Opening them he turns to me and sees a smile on my face "I'm glad you've noticed. Not even my friends realize that I'm not there because of my blood but because of my personality." It gets a bit quiet again so I look around to see that we are heading down to the black lake. There was a big tree by it and a dock hovering over part of the water.

After a while of silence he finally says "I don't mean to be rude but...what's with Ashley being mean to you?"

I got caught off guard by this question. I'm now so nervous I play with my hands and continue to look everywhere but at him. Not answering right away he puts his arm out, stopping me from walking any farther. I could see that we were close to the lake "Why did we have to stop?" I think to myself. I was starting to get anxious and paranoid.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." He says blushing.

I shake my head "N-No. That's...that's a fair question. It's kind of a long story though..."

"I don't mind. I just don't like seeing the way she treats you. You're nice and seem like fun to be around, how she manages to make you seem none of the above is beyond me." he says looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Well first off she told everyone that you're a half-blood. You know right there they wouldn't give you a chance." I nod "She also said that you don't like Slytherins because of their background and that you said you would find a way to get rid of us." He sees my face as my mouth is hanging open "I didn't believe a word seeing firsthand how she is to you. She even told everyone how she "put you in your place" back in muggle school for saying that."

"I didn't even know she was magical back then!" I yelled feeling the heat go to my face.

"Well as you can see everyone else believes that rubbish and now they are following her lead." He says.

I hesitate calming myself down "I think even if it wasn't for her I'd still have some trouble. Not only are half-bloods not the most liked from Slytherins who were taught that being half-blood and muggle-born are betrayals to the wizarding world but I'm friends with the group Malfoy hates the most since Harry rejected him and hangs around us sometimes. I would have had a lot on my plate either way..."

He shakes his head out of anger "Blood status to make friends is complete rubbish. Who cares what you are? You're still human either way..." I smile at him but he doesn't notice till he looks back at me. Then he says "So do you mind telling me what happened with Ashley?"

My smile goes away but I agree "Well...I was actually a grade ahead of her to be honest, then I stayed back a year." I looked over towards the lake seeing the water shining from the sun reflecting on it.

"So you should actually be in your second year?" I nod "So that makes you already 12?" I nod again. He half smiles "Kind of like me. I should actually be in my fourth year but my birthday was after school started."

"So you're...?" I say looking at him.

"I just turned 14 Thursday." He says looking away "Anyway sorry, continue."

I looked at him for a bit then turned back to the lake and say "I heard she wasn't the most liked person in her grade and I was pretty likeable or "popular" to some people because of the crowed I hung around with. She hated me for it and once I ended up in her grade she took advantage of me not having friends and made my life a nightmare..." I stopped, trying to keep my mind from over thinking so I wouldn't cry. I felt a hand go into mine and started getting pulled. I look over to see Logan bringing me to the tree. He sat me down against the trunk and sat across from me. I could see his blue eyes twinkling from the sun.

He smiles "So...she didn't like you because you were liked? Talk about issues." I half laugh and nod. Then he says "Continue?"

I started playing with the grass. Taking a breath I went on "After school started I got a bit more comfortable and hung around with my friend Jenny since she was really the only person I knew at the time. People who knew me from my old friends talked to me and made me feel welcomed after awhile but then weird things started to happen more often than it used to. Which of course I knew it was cause of magic but not knowing that a few of the kids from school including Ashley were also magical I assumed it was me. She took the opportunity to make me seem like a freak and got everyone against me. My likeable status went from 100 to 0 in less than a month and that's when "Bree the Geek" became my nickname." Tears were now filling into my eyes "She hasn't left me alone since...not even here."

He puts his hand under my chin and has me look at him, tears are now sliding down my face. As I try to look away he doesn't allow it, getting closer he wipes the tears away "Don't let her get to you." He says in a soft voice "She's obviously jealous...I mean what is there not to like about you?"

He smiles at me and just stares into my eyes. I couldn't keep myself from smiling back but the tears continued to flow down. He pulls me into a hug that gave me butterflies till we pulled away hearing footsteps coming from behind him. I immediately give Logan a scared look seeing that it was Malfoy and the others standing there with smiles of pleasure on their faces.

"Looks like four eyes made a new friend." Ashley says with a smile.

"Told you she'd fall for his charms." Malfoy says eyeing us.

I look at Logan "What does that mean?"

"Oh Campos you're so clueless. I see why you weren't in Ravenclaw." Ashley says laughing.

"It means half-blood." I hear Pansy's voice. We both look at her seeing an evil look in her eyes "That you somehow saw past him being a Slytherin and now are on friendship status with him. I bet 2 galleons that you would give in no matter what your pathetic friends said about him."

"You bet that you could get me to be friends with you?" I say getting angry.

"NO! I had nothing to do with this!" he says in a panic.

"Aww look how cute, he got offended. But no dork he was not part of this. His friendship is true...I'll never understand how he could be friends with filth like you." Ashley says looking at us.

Logan gets to his feet "You leave her alone. She's done nothing to you and ten times the person you'll ever be. You're crewel and heartless, how you managed to even make friends I'LL never know." He says in fury. His face was turning red from anger looking at them.

They're all taken by surprise at his outburst till Crabbe and Goyle started cracking their knuckles understanding the insult. They walk towards him as I get up and stand in front of him "Don't touch him." I say.

"Campos, honestly do you want to get it?" Ashley says walking forward with Pansy.

I pull out my wand and they laugh "There's six of us. Do you really think you can take us all?" Pansy says.

I look at Logan confused when we hear "Plus you're only a first year. Do you really think you'll get much out of your wand when you've learned nothing in a week's class?" Marcus Flint had come into view from behind them. Neither of us had noticed he was there. "Put your wand down before you get hurt." He says with his own wand pointed at me.

"Marcus, are you serious?" Logan says.

"Yes I am. I'm willing to let her off and not bother her since she's your friend but that's only if she stops acting tough."

"You do realize she's a Gryffindor? That's kind of the point." Logan says.

Ashley laughs "Are you kidding me? She hasn't been able to stand up for herself for years. What makes you think just because she's in Gryffindor that'll change? She's a loser, a push over and always will be."

I'm now shaking from anger as she finishes talking. Looking at Flint with his wand still raised and Ashley laughing like a maniac with Pansy I didn't even think twice as I shoved my wand into my back pocket and walked toward Ashley. Completely fed up I pushed her and she went down "Stop picking on me! You may have had your issues with me for whatever the reason in the past but now we are in a situation where we are actually alike and should be able to get along! If we were still in the muggle world knowing the information we do now I bet we wouldn't have thought twice about being friends."

Everyone had a stunned look on their faces. Realizing what I had just done I back up a bit, getting a bad feeling. I was losing my breath and getting a little dizzy but I continued to look at her trying not to show how scared I was. I put my hand behind my back gripping my wand incase I need it.

Ashley is helped up by Pansy and they just looked at me. I stare back, neither of us giving into the other. Marcus grabs Ashley by the arm and starts pulling her away. She has a smirk on her face that didn't seem pleasant and gets loose from Marcus. She is now up in my face "That was a big mistake Campos." I feel Logan put his hand on my shoulder.

"You asked for it. Now get out of my face." I say sounding braver than I felt at the moment.

My stomach was turning from nerves and fear. She just continues to smile as I'm starting to sweat. I see Pansy move and look over at her, when I look back I see Ashley's fist just about to hit my face. The next thing I know I'm on the ground spitting blood out of my mouth.

Logan is immediately by my side as we hear them laughing. "That was completely uncalled for!" He yells realizing my lip was cut open.

"Oh come on Logan, lighten up! It was only out of pure fun." Pansy says turning red from laughing.

"Fun? Are you out of your minds! You just hit her. For Merlin's sake we are wizards not muggles!" he says.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Tanner but I was raised in the muggle world. This is how we deal with things there." Ashley says starting to walk away with a smile "Lets go."

Marcus bends down next to Logan. Giving me a nasty look he says "Look mate, I'm sorry but I have no control over them. She may be your friend but that doesn't always make a difference. You need to get yourself together if you want to keep your friends." He gets up "I'll see you later."

Logan watched me as tears rolled down my face "Are you okay?"

I touched my lip, wincing from the pain as more tears filled my eyes. I look at him seeing the concern and nod "I'm fine." I get to my feet with his help.

He stares at me then gives me a hug "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I say trying to hold in my tears.

He pulls away and stares into my eyes "We need to get you to the Hospital Wing."

I shake my head "N-No I'm okay. I'll just clean up and be good as new."

He looks at me "People are going to realize that you have a cut on your lip you know."

"I'll...I'll say I ran into a door or something. I don't need them to think I'm a coward for going to get a small cut healed. It could have been worse, plus it's evidence that I finally stood up for myself. Even if I didn't hit her back but still." I half laugh.

"Well aren't you an odd one Campos?" He smiles at me not able to control himself. "But if I was you I'd tell your friends at least. That way if Ashley decides to rub it in your face they won't get upset that you lied." I nod "And you'll have to think of a reason why you didn't go if teachers or others start asking questions." I nod again.

He pulls me over to the black lake and kneels down next to it. He conjures a cloth and dips the end of it into the water. He looks up at me, pulls me down and starts wiping off some of the blood from my face.

I flinched a bit when he touches the cut "Sorry." He says.

I shake my head "No worries."

He finishes up and looks at me "Doesn't look to bad now. Unless someone is looking directly at it they shouldn't notice it."

"Thanks." I say smiling. I look at my watch it was after one.

"Got somewhere to be?" he asks.

I shake my head "Not at the moment. Later I'm supposed to meet up with my friends to finish some homework. But there's plenty of time for that."

He smiles "I like spending time with you Campos."

"Back at ya Tanner." I say blushing.

We went back over to the tree. This time I had him sit against the trunk since I already had my turn. I lay down on the grass looking up at the sky as clouds formed into different shapes.

"This is relaxing." I say closing my eyes.

"Yea it is." Logan says.

After a few minutes silence I open my eyes and look at him, he was smiling at me "What?"

"Oh nothing..." He says blushing and looks back at the lake.

I continue to look at him for a little longer then turned back to the sky. I closed my eyes again, this time I had drifted off to sleep. I was flying high in the sky on my broom, I was so close to the clouds I could have touched them. Then I started getting out of control, my broom wouldn't stop zooming from one side to the other "What's going on!" I yell.

Waking up my eyes shoot open, the ground was shaking. I sit up and look at Logan "Did you feel that?" we both said at the same time. The shaking was getting stronger and louder when it finally stops.

There's a shadow hovering over us, as we turn around we hear "Hello there." Getting a good look we see Hagrid.

We both smile "Hello Hagrid.

"Nice day ter be down by the lake today." He looks at us with his eyebrow raised "Funny seein' you with a Gryffindor Logan." He says looking at him.

"Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I can't have friends outside my house Hagrid." He says.

"Well yes no o' course." He gets a bit speechless.

"What you doing all the way over here? Pretty far away from your house Hagrid." Logan says.

"Well...I like ter sometimes come here ter relax a bit." He says. Then looks at me and smiles "Yer a Campos aren' ya?" I half smile and nod "Who's kid are ya?"

"Joe's." I say.

"Ah, he was a handful tha' one." I had a surprised face "He didn' tell ya?" I shake my head.

We have a bit of a conversation with Hagrid. He tells me that dad had been pretty close friends with James Potter. "No way!" I say out of excitement. He smiles telling me that dad was in his 7th year while James was in his 1st but them being troublemakers they became friends and dad taught him a few things. Even after dad graduated they carried on being friends "Till James died." He says tearing up. It had become a bit awkward after this moment that we went a bit of time not talking. We watched the sun glisten on the lake as the Giant Squid raised a tentacle out of the water.

Finally getting Hagrid to calm down we all continued to talk. In the middle of a crazy story about my dad getting into loads of trouble we hear "Breanna!" We all look over to see Jenny running down to us with Hermione and Neville behind her.

Hagrid had been sitting on the ground next to me. He got up looking at the time "Well Ima go now. See yeh later." We nod and he walks off.

Logan was still leaning against the tree as I looked at the time myself. Realizing it was already almost five my heart skips 'Oh man...she's gonna kill me." I say.

"Why?" Logan asks.

"I'm about an hour late to meet up with them for homework. She doesn't look happy." I say looking over.

"Course she's not...you're with me." Logan says with a sad voice.

I look at him "If it makes you feel any better Hermione is fine with you."

He smiles "Really?"

"Yea. It helps that she didn't grow up with a family who put nonsense in her head and the others will get used to you. If they don't then who cares? Friends no matter what." He smiles at me and nods.

Jenny gets to us out of breath "Y-You're okay?" She has a confused look as the others also out of breath agree with the question.

"Um...yes? Why in the world wouldn't I be?" I ask looking at them.

"We...hold on." she says standing up straight to catch her breath.

Neville on the other hand had collapsed next to me holding his chest "Never...again." He says throwing his head onto my lap.

I laugh looking down at him. I start rubbing his short silky brown hair and say "You guys sound like you've been running a marathon. What in the world is wrong?" I look at Logan who has his eyebrow raised wondering the same thing.

Hermione finally speaks "We...we were waiting for you in Study Hall." She takes a deep breath "And when you didn't show up we figured you were still with Logan so we left it..."

"Until..." Jenny interrupts still a bit out of breath "Malfoy walked in with Ashley and Pansy and we heard Ashley say..."Did you see the look on Campos's face when she thought Tanner was part of our bet?" Then "Yes but seeing you punching Campos was brilliant Ashley. She went down so fast I thought you broke her jaw." from Pansy."

My mouth dropped as Neville continues "You should have seen how Jenny reacted. She got up so fast and corner Ashley for answers that she looked like she was going to go on herself." He starts laughing.

"So that's how you found me? Ashley actually told you?" I ask.

Hermione nods "The way Jenny threatened her I would have too. What were they even doing down here with you?"

"I don't know. Me and Logan were talking then the next thing we know the others came around and started bothering us." I say.

"But Campos here took care of it. You should have seen the way she handle it." Logan says looking at me.

They all looked at us. Neville even sat up "What does he mean?"

I went along telling them exactly what happened. By the end of the story they were all staring at me as if I had two heads. Too shocked to speak Hermione and Jenny had to sit down and Neville put his head back on my leg.

"You actually stood up to her?" Jenny says looking at me.

"Yes Jenny. I made myself heard and as you can see she didn't like it but it was so worth it!" My smile was so big they couldn't help but laugh.

Jenny gets closer to me and takes a look at my lip "You cleaned it up?"

"Logan did actually. He said you can't really see it unless you look closely." I say.

"You can't. I'm guessing you couldn't convince her to go to Madam Pomfrey to get healed?" she says looking at Logan. He shakes his head not being able to look directly at her. She looks back at me "You're lucky she didn't do worse than hit you Bree."

"Oh I know trust me. I was prepared to hex her but then I remembered I don't know any spells." I say with a smile.

They all laugh "Come on lets go inside so we can get ready for dinner." Hermione says getting up.

I looked down at Neville who was staring at me "What?" I say.

He smiles "Nothing I just...I don't know." He looks away turning red.

I start smiling "I'm not sure what that meant but you're too cute sometimes, you know that?"

He sits up turning bright red now and smiles "Sit next to me at dinner?"

"Sure." I say smiling as he helps me up.

Hermione was now pulling me aside "So everything's okay between you and him." she tilts her head towards Logan.

"Oh, yea it's fine. I trust him and believe that he had no part of what happened. I think this will be a good friendship." I start blushing as I look over at him.

Meanwhile Jenny was talking to Logan "Uh...thanks for helping her out."

He's taken by surprise at this and says awkwardly "N-No problem, wouldn't have had it any other way." He says half smiling at her.

"I'm Jennifer by the way. That's Hermione and Neville." She points to the others as me and Hermione were talking, Neville was leaning against the tree waiting.

He nods "Nice to meet you." He puts out his hand for a shake.

She hesitates for a second then takes it. She looks at me then back at him now squeezing his hand a bit "If you hurt her in anyway. That includes finding out that your friendship with her is just based on a bet with those slime ball friends of yours I will hurt you."

He gulps at this and says "I promise you that is not the case. But I'll keep that in mind." She walks away leaving him scared to move.

We all walk up to the castle, when we get to where we split up Logan turns to me "See you at dinner."

I nod "Don't get into any fights with them okay? I don't want you to lose your friends because of me. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

He smiles and gives me a hug "You're amazing you know that?" He looks down at me "But I rather lose them than you." He gives me another hug and walks away.


	9. Chapter 8

**PLEASE READ...**

**Everyone has a nice dinner but more trouble comes along as they are heading back to their common rooms.**

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I do not take credit.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Later at dinner we all sat in our usual section of the table. The difference was that I was now sitting next to Neville on the opposite side while Hermione sat in my spot next to Jenny and Oliver who usually sat next to Neville was sitting next to Hermione. Logan was sitting almost behind me, he had his back to me but I was able to turn around and talk to him. Marcus was across from him with my luck Malfoy and the others. They were constantly staring me down so I avoided contact unless Logan would talk to me. On the other hand Steph was with Sandy and the Roberts behind Jenny. They looked over a few times noticing the interaction and how Ashley was staring at us. With my permission Jenny explained what happened and that Logan was okay.

After dinner was over we all started walking over to the doors. The boys don't waste time and leave while Hermione left saying she wanted to get started on her homework but Neville decided to stay with us. We start talking as we walked out of The Great Hall "You know I think Ashley has a crush on Tanner. Have you thought maybe that's why she's more on you than she used to be?" Steph says.

"Ashley having a crush on Logan?" I think about it for a second as we stopped by a wall near the doors. Watching people walk passed us in different directions I then say "Actually that sounds accurate. She seems to have twinkle eyes every time she sees him." I start laughing "Plus she did take his insult more to heart than I've ever seen before." I see everyone's face go from smiling to terror in an instant "What?"

"Talking about me four eyes?" is all I hear as my heart drops.

I turn around to see Ashley standing behind me with Pansy "Uh...n-no. Course not."

"Not so tough now are you Gryffindork?" She says laughing "Did I punch the bravery out of you or did you learn your lesson?" she looks at Pansy who has a smile.

"Why can't you just leave her alone?" Jacob says stepping forward with his cousins behind him.

She looks at him "I don't think I was talking to you Roberts."

"Not that it matters anyway Ash. No one takes their family seriously." Pansy cuts in.

"What is that supposed to mean Parkinson?" Steph asks.

"It means Jacobs." We look over to see Draco coming from behind them "That they are known for being cowards, their betrayal and just not likable these days."

We all look at him "What are you on about Malfoy?" Jenny asks.

He smiles "My father told me that he was very close friends with the Roberts brothers as a boy, they are part of a dark family tree but they didn't come through when needed. The twin's parents turned on us toward the end of the wizarding war and fought for the good side while his parents..." He points at Jacob "Were disowned for being a squib (his father) and a bloody Hufflepuff (his mother) so they wanted nothing to do with them. No one takes their bravery to heart anymore." He smiles looking at Pansy "I mean who would after that betrayal?" he looks at them with a mean smirk.

"They're only cowards to you because your family was for the evil side. For us that is bravery." Jenny says staring him down.

"And being a squib or Hufflepuff is better than what you think of them." Neville says without really meaning too.

Draco was thinking of an insult when he heard "But if you count all that as being a coward or betraying then your father is under that category as well you jerk." Everyone was now looking at me.

His eyes narrow in on me and he steps forward "What was that Campos?"

"You heard me." I say not taking my eyes off him "After the war your dad went from being on the dark side to changing his mind when the war was over. He made it seem like he did what he did because he was under a spell just so he wouldn't be sent to Azkaban. What would you call that?" I wasn't able to see this but all my friends had big smiles.

"You filthy little half-blood." He got closer "Don't you dare talk about my father like that!"

He had fury in his eyes and I was sure he was going to do something till "What are you doing?" We all looked over to see Logan with Marcus.

"None of your business Tanner." Pansy says.

"It is my business if you're bothering one of my friends, which happens to be the same one you guys allowed to be punched earlier." He walks over and stands next to me.

Draco is about to say something when we hear a voice that always made me nervous "Is there a problem here?" Snape had walked out of The Great Hall. I hadn't noticed till now that we were the only ones in the hall.

Draco looks at him and immediately puts an innocent face "We were just being friendly sir...till she called my father a coward." He pointed straight at me. My mouth dropped lost for words.

"Is that so Miss Campos?" A shiver went down my back from his cold sounding voice.

"W-Well I uh..." I'm not able to get anything out.

"I see you are not as great of a liar as your father was." I was now shaking with fear "Or as brave. Clearly being put into Gryffindor was a mistake on the sorting hats part." Draco had a smile on his face till Snape looked over "You all may go." They turned around giving me a last look and walked off "You too Mr. Tanner."

"But sir she..." he starts.

"Now Tanner, or I'll give you detention." Logan looks at him "Imagine what your grandfather will think when he finds out that you disrespected a teacher in your first week of school." He looks at me "Or the disappointment when he hears that you are not only standing up for a Gryffindor but befriended one." he says smiling slyly at him.

"Go Logan. It's okay." I say as he looks at me with concern "Go..." He gives me another look then walks away, I watched him as he disappeared through the dungeon entrance.

"Now..." I had jumped from his voice "Let's see." He thinks to himself for awhile "Ten points for being rude to Mr. Malfoy I think will due for now."

"But sir he was the one who..." I say finding my voice.

"Silence, that's another ten points." I was now at the edge of tears as I stare at him "Now go before I take off more for going over curfew." He looks at the others "That goes for you all." He turns around and goes to the dungeons.

I stood there completely stunned with my mouth half open. I couldn't believe it. Anger was filling through me yet at the same time I wanted to cry. "What just happened?" I thought to myself.

I felt a hand on my shoulder making me jump "Sorry. You okay?" I look over to see Neville. I nod "Come on." He pulls me away meeting the others by the stairs.

"Bree..." Steph says speechless.

I shake my head "It's whatever." I look down at my hands "I think I'll finish my homework tomorrow. I'm gonna go straight to bed." At that note I pushed through them and walked up the stairs.

They all looked at me then each other and followed. Steph, Sandy and the Roberts eventually leave to go to their common room as Jenny and Neville continued walking to ours. I hadn't stopped at all I just kept going finally getting to the seventh floor. I open the door and walk through the hall.

As I was getting closer to the Gryffindor portrait I hear "Breanna stop." I do and turn around "You're obviously not okay." Jenny says.

"I'm fine. Just tired...now can we go?" I say rubbing my eyes.

"No...you need to talk to us." She says.

"...please?" Neville says with sad eyes.

I look at them for awhile "What do you want me to say? It's Snape, what are you expecting?"

They don't know what to say so I just turned around and walked away. When I got to the portrait they weren't behind me so I said the password, walked through and went straight to the girl's door without saying a word to the others. I practically run to my room, slamming the door behind me and went straight to my bed. I close the curtains, roll onto my side and just stare blankly at it.

Not even a minute later I hear the door open then footsteps coming towards my bed. The curtain behind me slowly opens, tuning around I see Hermione. She sits on the edge of my bed and just looks at me.

It's quiet for awhile as we look at each other. Then I finally say "Did Jenny send you up here?"

She shakes her head "I saw you run to the girl's door looking upset so I wanted to see if you were okay."

I half smile "Thanks but it's nothing really."

"It must be something if you didn't even bother to saying anything to us. Besides you walked in without the others." She says.

I shrug "We...we just ran into some trouble that's all."

She looks confused "What kind of trouble?"

"The kind of trouble that has Snape get involved after arguing with the Slytherins..." I say a bit embarrassed.

"What happened?" she says a little afraid to know.

I was just about done telling her what happened when the door opened again. We both look over to see Jenny at the door a bit out of breath. Looking at her for a minute she finally walks over and collapsed onto her bed.

"What is wrong with you?" I say looking at her confused.

She sits up "The Fat Lady wasn't at the portrait when we got there so we went to find McGonagall. But we saw Snape halfway to her office." We both had a scared look as she took a breath and continued "But we ran off before he could catch us. Just as we got to the portrait she walked back into the painting asking what the fuss was about. Of course we didn't answer that and just ran into the common room as soon as we told her the password, then I ran straight here." She takes another deep breath "Did you know the stairs turn into a slide?"

We looked at each other then back at her "What?" We both said.

"A slide...it turns into a slide. Neville was running up with me to see you then the next thing we know we are both falling down the stairs. It had changed into a slide." She says.

I was still confused but jumped when Hermione yelled "Oh! Yes I read about this in Hogwarts A History."

"Of course you did." Me and Jenny said at the same time smiling.

She just glared at us "It's an interesting book! It gives you a lot of information about the school. But yes it said that the founders weren't convinced that the boys were faithful and would try to sneak up to the girl's dorms, so they put a spell on our stairs."

"So...we have an enchanted staircase but the boys don't?" I ask half smiling as she nods. "Sweet!" I say laughing.

"Bree, don't you dare get any ideas." Jenny says looking at me.

"Oh no, of course not Jenny. Who do you think I am?" I say with an innocent look.

"Don't play that with me Breanna. I know you better than you think." She says seriously.

Hermione on the other hand was confused "Uh..." is all she can say.

"I'm just kidding Jenny." I say looking at her. She had her scary death stare that always made me feel on edge.

"My ass you were." She says not taking her eyes off me.

I was now so scared that I couldn't think of anything else to say besides "Jenny I swear! It was just a joke...of all people you think I would actually sneak up to the boy's room? I mean come on! I can't even talk to them for God sakes..." I look at Hermione who was laughing at me. "It's not funny Hermione! Jenny has a temper sometimes. She once got so mad from one of my pranks that she pinned me to the floor and sat on me so I couldn't get up." They are both cracking up now.

"Oh yea! That was hilarious, she wouldn't come near me for a week." Jenny says.

"Why?" Hermione asks still laughing.

"Because she kept giving me that look and threatened to sit on me every time I did." I say looking at my hands.

"I was just having a bit of fun Bree." Jenny says as she was pulling her pajamas out of her trunk.

"And yet when I do it it's against the law." I say walking to my trunk.

"No it's not. You just give in to easily and take my looks and what I say to seriously." She says.

"Well can you blame her Jennifer?" Hermione says looking over from her trunk. "You did look serious and I acted the same way till you smiled at me."

They both laugh as I give them both a look. I went to take a shower and when I got back they were doing homework. It was still early so I got my stuff and joined them. We sat on the floor leaning up against mine and Jenny's beds. After a while it had gotten extremely quiet being so into our work, not saying much unless we needed help.

"I'm a bit shocked that you haven't asked for help." I looked up to see Jenny looking at me.

"Well its simple stuff. But what I think you should be saying is that you're shocked that I'm actually doing it." I say laughing.

She nods laughing "That too."

It got quiet again. Every few minutes I would look up to see what everyone was doing. Whenever I did I noticed Jenny was staring at me but paid no mind thinking she was doing the same. After a few hours of total silence and concentration the door opens, Parvati and Lavender walked in. They talked to us for a little then went to bed, thinking along the same lines not to long later we got up and left the room to brush our teeth. Hermione being done before us said goodnight and left.

After she left Jenny was looking at me again "What?" I say with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

"Nothing." She says turning away.

"No really, what? You've been staring at me for I don't know how long. If there's something on your mind spit it out." I say looking at her.

She shakes her head and walks towards one of the stales. I just stare at her as she walks to it, getting a bit mad I also go into one.

When I got out she was standing there with a concerned look. I stood there for awhile then started walking away "If you're not going to say anything then stop looking at me like that." I feel a hand rap around my wrist. Looking over I see she's crying "Jenny?"

"Sorry. I just...I hate the way everyone's been treating you and I'm sorry that I wasn't there when Ashley hurt you." She says looking down.

"Jenny..." I say looking at her "That isn't your fault. You're not always going to be by my side when something happens. I have to learn to do things on my own sometimes, plus I'm older so I should be the one protecting you."

"But..." she starts. "You're so tiny and I feel like you're going to get really hurt one day."

I laugh "Okay I am definitely a bit small for my age I'll give you that but doesn't mean I can't take care of myself." I smile "I don't know about you but I think I did a pretty damn good job when it came to telling them off tonight." She looks at me and smiles but yet she still looks upset "There's more isn't there?" I say my voice sounding concerned.

She nods "My...my grandma's in the hospital." She finally gets out looking away.

My mouth drops "What...?"

She looks back at me after a few minutes silence "I got the letter this morning. You're the first I told though."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" I practically yelled. She jumps "Sorry...I didn't mean to say it as loud as I did. But...why didn't you?"

She shrugs "I didn't want the first thing you woke up to was me being upset. Then when I was thinking about saying something Tanner had just asked you to hang out and you were in such a good mood...I didn't want to ruin it." She looks away "Even though I kind of made the impression that I was mad...which I was but it was more because I had a lot on my mind on top of not liking Tanner." She finishes.

"Jenny I would rather have heard it earlier even if I was in a good mood. You're my best friend, that's what I'm here for..." I give her a hug as she cries into my shoulder. Tears were filling into my eyes as well.

We didn't leave the bathroom for awhile as we talked about what was going on. She told me that her grandma had fallen down the stairs and broke her hip and arm. She was going to be okay but that they were keeping an eye on her in the hospital just in case it was something worse, she was having a bit of a problem breathing. I did my best to comfort her, eventually she started to feel better and we went back to our room.

When we got inside the blue fire was already set "Hermione is amazing. She doesn't have to do that and yet she always does." I say looking at the flame.

"She's a nice girl. What else would you expect Bree?" Jenny says. I shrug and we went to our beds.

"Night Bree and thanks." She says.

"Anytime Jenny, always here if you need me. Don't hide your feelings okay?" she nods "Night." I say and close the curtain halfway. Looking at the blue light for a few minutes I finally close my eyes.

The next day was more relaxing. We went around staying in the Common Room, Library or Study hall most of the day to avoid Malfoy and his gang. Only time we interacted with anyone else was for meals and if we met up with them. There were a few times we ran into the Slytherins but it was mostly at The Great Hall to eat, so the teachers were around and Percy had the habit of popping in and getting them to leave. Later that day Logan met up with me in Study Hall and managed to get on good terms with Jenny a bit more. She seemed like she was warming up to him but time will tell. That night we all went to bed in good moods and were ready for class the next day.

Going through the week I went to class with my guard up more than I usually did, wanting to keep my distant from anyone who would cause trouble. Jenny was by my side most of the time just in case Ashley tried to pull anything on me and Logan did his best to split his time between me and his friends (I wouldn't allow him to choose between me and them).

Finally Wednesday night came, being excited yet scared about Flying Lessons the next day. Hermione was still nervous, as was Neville and Jenny while I was confident that I would get through it but praying I wouldn't make a fool of myself. We went to bed early wanting as much energy as we could get, I tossed and turned most of the night but finally managed to get some rest.


	10. Chapter 9

**PLEASE READ...**

**It's Thursday morning. Day of their first Flying Lesson, but before that they have classes.**

**J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I do not take credit.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"One hundred points from Gryffindor for Miss Campos's lack of flying!" Madam Hooch was yelling in my face "What will your father think of his talentless daughter after his whole family being able to fly like naturals?"

Everyone is laughing at me as I'm in tears and look at Jenny for help but she just shakes her head in disgust. I see the Slytherins rolling on the floor laughing uncontrollably "Such a loser!" they are all saying.

"STOP!" I yell at them "Leave me alone! I am not a loser and I CAN fly. Give me another chance?" I say looking at Madam Hooch.

"Not possible Campos. You ruined your chance, your father will be getting a letter." She says.

"As well as being expelled from school." Professor Snape was standing behind me with a smile on his face.

"NOOOO!" I yell. My eyes fly open as I sit up in my bed out of breath. I realize I'm in my dorm and hear a noise come from beside me.

My curtain opens and I see Jenny "Breanna what's wrong?" she has a panicked look on her face.

"N-Nothing..." I say. "Just a dream." I look seeing that it was getting light outside. Hermione was sticking her head from her bed "Sorry, go back to sleep."

"But...you were screaming." Jenny says looking scared.

"I'm fine Jenny." I say getting up "I'll be right back." And I walked out of the room.

I walked down the hall seeing a few people going back and forth till I got to the bathroom. When I go in I turn on the water and splash my face "Why do I keep having these dreams?" I say to myself.

"You are probably stressed out." I hear a voice come from behind me. I turn around to see the girl that had ran into me on the first day of school. Her face has a startled look "Sorry, none of my business, I'll be going." she turns to leave.

"Do I know you?" I say unexpectedly.

She looks at me but doesn't say anything as we looked at each other for awhile. Then Hermione walked in "Breanna..." she sees the other girl "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No problem." It gets quiet again.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She says breaking the silence.

The girl smiles "Samantha Tyler."

I think for a minute "Wait..." I say. "I remember you. You went to Millers Elementary School right?"

She nods "Yea, I went there till I got my letter. I'm in my 3rd year."

She sees my expression change "You're...you're Riley Tyler's cousin." I hesitate "She jumped me with Ashley during the summer and you just left me..." I say giving her a mean look.

"I-I..." she can't find words.

"Save it okay..." It gets quiet. I'm a bit speechless at first till I get my thoughts together "You did nothing to help...I went home with a broken wrist." In the mix of us talking we hadn't noticed that Hermione disappeared.

She doesn't answer right away as I stare her down "Breanna look I..." she finally says.

"Don't act like you're sorry." I start walking towards her "My life has been a living hell for years because of them...but when I needed help what did you do?" I was getting so close that she had nowhere else to back up "You did nothing!" I felt someone pinning my arms behind my back. I look "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Ran into Hermione." Julie says.

"Julie let go..." I say struggling to get lose.

She's getting out of breath as she tries to keep me back "No Breanna. You're too upset, if I do that you'll hit her."

"But she deserves it!" I yell. Getting tired I fall on my knees.

Julie lets go of my arms and raps hers around me from behind "It's okay Breanna. It's okay..." she looks up "Leave." Samantha doesn't think twice and runs out. Hermione watched her run down the hall.

"You...you don't understand." I say with tears streaming down my face.

People were now starting to walk into the bathroom and staring at us "What's going on?" A few of them said but no one answered.

"Come on Bree..." Julie says getting me up.

We walked to the door as the girls walking in watched me. As we headed down the hall people were around and just stared, Parvati and Lavender happened to be one of those people. Finally getting to our room Hermione opens the door and Julie pulls me inside with her arms still around me.

"Bree!" Jenny yells looking at us.

Julie sat me on my bed then grab me some water "Here"

"What happened?" Jenny asks sitting next to me.

I was shaking "S-Samantha Tyler."

Jenny has a confused look "Who?" she says staring at the others.

"Riley Tyler's cousin." I say.

"What about her?" she asks.

"She's here Jenny!" I yell, tears falling down my face.

"H-Here...?" she says a bit scared "But...Riley would be in her 3rd year right now." She thinks for a second "She was still at school with us the last two years and I haven't seen her around here, so where is she?"

I shrug "I don't know but I don't plan on asking where she is." I wipe some of the tears out of my eyes then take a breath "Obviously Ashley hasn't found her either and I'm sure she's looking or has asked if she's seen Sam around." I stop, trying to calm down "Ashley is bad enough with Pansy as her back up, if they find Riley I won't stand a chance."

Finally getting me to relax Julie talked to me for a bit. She didn't know much about what happened in school since she was older. So I told her what had been going on at not only here but during muggle school leaving her speechless.

"But you can't say anything." I tell her "It'll just make it worse...plus I've gotten better at standing up for myself so it hasn't been as bad."

She looks at me seeming unsatisfied. I started begging "Fine...fine. But if I see that they are getting worse then I won't be as lenient to leave it alone."

I nod "Thank you."

She half smiles "Guess we should start getting ready then." We all nod and she leaves the room.

We got ready then went down to the common room. When we got there we saw people crowding the bulletin board. We see the boys close by, Ron being the tallest was towering everyone and hear him say that we had our Flying Lesson with the Slytherins.

"Well this sucks." I say not thrilled

"They are going to make it so much harder for us. Probably give us a hard time for the rest of the year." Neville says with a scared look.

"No, come on we'll take advantage and show them wrong!" Jenny says with a smile.

Heading down for breakfast we ran into Ashley and as usual she has to start bothering me as if it was part of her daily routine. I've gotten to the point where I'm able to tell her off and leave her speechless, some days for the better and other days not so much. Trying to make a conversation with Logan he seemed distracted so I left him alone through the rest of breakfast. Steph and the others arrived to The Great Hall later than usual and lost their regular spot behind us so they had to sit closer to the doors.

Hermione decided to talk us to death about flying tips she'd read from the Quidditch Through the ages book. She was so nervous that she just continued to ramble on about anything she could remember. Neville being just as nervous as her was holding on to her every word desperate for information that would help him stay on his broom later. In the middle of her non-stop talking it was interrupted by the arrival of the owl mail.

Lego and Hunter came with the usual daily letter from our parents "My parents remembered today was flying day." I say with Hunter on my shoulder.

"Mine too. They sent a good luck necklace." She puts it on then looks at me "Uh Bree?" I look at her "You forgot about Hunter."

I look at Hunter "I'm sorry buddy." After giving him some of my bread he flies off.

A barn own brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed us a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he yells. "Gran knows I forget things, this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red, oh..." He says blushing. The Remembrall had suddenly turned red "You've forgotten something..." Neville was now trying to remember what he'd forgotten.

"You need that." Jenny said looking at me.

At the same time I was in the middle of saying "I should get that."

She smiles "Great minds think alike."

I laugh "Okay...it's one thing for me to say it but when you agree that sucks." I look back at the ball "But sadly it's true." She laughs giving me a pat on the back.

What seemed to be a miracle that things were going well took a turn not to long later. Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of Neville's hand. Harry and Ron jumped to their feet ready to hit him if needed while the rest of us started yelling at him. It was like a chorus of anger.

"Leave him alone!" Jenny yells.

"That's not yours Malfoy!" Seamus and Dean screamed.

"Hey give that back!" I say getting up and reaching over the table for the ball.

He moves sideways almost making me fall into my food "How cute, half-blood is standing up for Longbottom. Looks like Tanners got competition, I'll have to clue him in." He says with a smirk.

Ready to jump over the table Jenny grabs me noticing McGonagall was rushing over "What's going on?" she says looking at all of us. Jenny had pinned me to my seat.

"Malfoys got my Remembrall Professor." Neville says.

He quickly drops it back onto the table "Just looking." He says and walks away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

McGonagall gives us all a look and walked toward the teachers table. Giving a few glances back at us as she did.

"I can't stand him!" I yell as Jenny finally let me go.

Everyone was quiet till Neville finally says "Thanks." Half smiling at us. We smile back and nod.

When breakfast was over we went straight to Charms. I was still heated from what happened and my mood didn't improve when I remembered first period was with them. As we settle into our seats we get a little stressed out as we once again found out we were not levitating anything and instead told to take out our quills and parchment to take notes.

"When are we going to learn it sir?" Jenny says from across the room with her hand in the air.

"Oh yes Professor when oh when will we be learning this wonderful spell!" Draco says in a mocking tone with his hand also in the air.

"Now now Mister Malfoy, don't be rude." Flitwick says as Jenny gives him a loathing look. On the other hand I'm fed up and kick him hard from under the desk.

"OUCH!" He looks at me rubbing his leg. "Profess..." But he got cut off as Flitwick had already started talking to Jenny.

"Most possibly we will learn that spell around Halloween Miss Stuart. I just want everyone to be aware of the motion for when I start getting into the more complex part of the lesson. Till then we are going to stick to taking notes and learning easier spells." He then conjured up a blue flame "I will be teaching you how to make a fire." Immediately me and Jenny turn to Hermione who was beaming with excitement.

We took some notes then started practicing on making a fire. Hermione already knowing how to do it got it with no problem "Excellent Miss Granger! What a natural." We hear Flitwick's squeaky voice come from below us.

"Does she have to be such a know it all." Draco says under his breath.

"Do you always have to bring people down?" I say getting mad.

"Mind your own business Campos." He shoots back looking at me.

"Not till you stop being a git Malfoy." I say trying to avoid his glare. I finally got my wand to conjure a flame sometime later "I got it!" I said louder than I meant to, everyone was now looking at me "Sorry" I say blushing.

"Cough...attention seeker...cough" Ashley says making all the Slytherins laugh.

"That's enough Miss Stan." Flitwick says walking over "Very good Miss Campos." He smiles then walks to the front of the room "Since Miss Granger and Miss Campos have been the only ones to provide a fire they get 10 points each and no homework. As for the rest of you, whoever is not able to make a flame by the time the bell rings I would like everyone to practice for homework and have some improvement by the time you get to my class on Monday."

"Show offs." Draco says still attempting to cast the spell before the bell rang.

"Draco shut your trap." I say getting annoyed "Maybe if you stopped worrying about picking on people and paid attention to your work you'd be able to make a simple fire." He ignores me "Especially since you're from a pure-blood family you should be oh so great at magic." I say sarcastically rolling my eyes.

The bell rings, we start to pack up and I look over giving Jenny the okay to go without me. She leaves with Neville as Harry and the other boys are also on their way out. I go to grab my ink bottle hearing a "CRASH!" Looking over I see my bottle is on the floor.

"Oops." I look up seeing Draco with an evil smile "Clumsy me. I didn't see it there." He grabs his bag "Should be no problem picking this up considering you grew up in the muggle world." He gives me a nasty look "I mean you should be a natural on doing servant stuff by now half-blood." I'm about to tackle him when Hermione jumps in front, anger in her eyes. "What Granger got something to say?" She says nothing "Thought so, see you losers at lunch." He walks off laughing as he catches up to his friends. They are all looking over with smiles.

I close up my bag fuming with rage as Hermione watches me lost for words. I then bend down to clean up the mess "Miss Campos leave that to me." Flitwick says walking over, but too late "Ouch!" I had cut two of my fingers open with one of the glass pieces "Oh my. Miss Granger do you mind taking her to the Hospital Wing?"

"No I don't mind Professor." She says.

"Very good. Herbology next yes?" we nod "I'll let Professor Sprout know where you are and that you will be late." He conjures a cloth and wraps it around my fingers. We got up and left the room.

Heading to the Hospital Wing Hermione speaks "Sorry Breanna. I just got..."

"Scared?" I ask. She nods "Don't worry about it. Honestly I probably would have been the same way. They can be scary at times."

She's quiet for a second "I can't stand him. He thinks he's so much better because he has a known family tree."

"Not one that anyone likes, they just go with what they say cause his dad has so much power in the Ministry." I say looking at the cloth "Plus he was just mad that I told him off."still looking at it I saw it was turning red.

"Does it hurt?" she asks.

"A bit but I'm good." I smile at her.

On the way to the first floor we ran into a few last minute people running late to their next class. So happens to be that Samantha was one of them and ironically was walking out of the Hospital Wing. I was not very thrilled about it as we noticed each other.

"Great" I say under my breath.

"Uhh..." she says looking at me.

I went to walk around her when I feel a hand grab my arm. I turn around "You know I am really sorry about what happened right?" she says looking embarrassed. "I'm not that type of person. I just...it's complicated."

"Saving someone who was in trouble is complicated?" I say looking at her "I get it you don't know me and she's your cousin but that gives you no right to let it happen."

"I...I know. I've regretted it and I did attempt to see you and apologize but Riley..." she hesitates "You're not the only one she's done this to, like yourself I'm happier without her in this part of my life." She has tears in her eyes as she walks away without another word.

"Sam!" I yell as she ran down the hall "What does that mean?" I say looking at Hermione. She shrugs looking from her to me then back to her as she disappeared from view. We just looked at each other for a bit, hearing the bell ring we rush into the Hospital Wing.

"Name? Madam Pomfrey says as we walked in.

"Breanna Campos." I say.

"What is it?" she says out of breath running back and forth from a few other kids.

"Cut myself." I say looking at her.

"Take a seat then. I'll be right with you." She says pointing to a chair.

I did as I was told and sat down. Lifting off the cloth I see the blood hadn't stopped. "That's a lot of blood."

Hermione looked over "Yea it is." She looks at me "You're pal Breanna. Are you feeling okay?"

"A bit light headed actually. I think the amount of blood took me off guard but I'm okay." I say half smiling.

"Can you usually tolerate blood?" She asks.

I nod "Yea, I've never had this problem before. I mean I've had a couple times where I had to get stitches when I was younger but I was fine with the amount of blood there was."

"Everyone reacts differently." Madam Pomfrey said out of nowhere walking over "You'll notice sometimes you're okay and other times when you aren't. Here take this." She hands me a bottle "It'll help with the pain and this one..." she hands me another one "Will help with the sick feeling you have."

I drank them. They tasted horrible but I felt warmth go through my body then feeling calmer all of a sudden and was able to focus "Thanks." I said as she grabbed back the bottles.

She smiles "Now let's see what we got here." She unwraps the cloth. Blood immediately starts dripping off my fingers "I see why you felt sick. No worries." She takes out her wand and points it at my fingers, the bleeding stops at once. "There you are, now off you go. You're both late for class." And without another word she rushes off to one of the others. I looked at my fingers seeing no sign of the cuts. It was as if it was never there.

"Well...that was simple." Hermione says when we walked out.

"Magic is amazing isn't it?" I say smiling.

"Oh it's wonderful." She says smiling back.

We went straight to Herbology as fast as we could. When we get there everyone is looking at us "Campos, Granger wonderful for you to join us." Sprout says. "Take your seats please."

We walked over and sat with Jenny and Neville "What happened to you two?" Jenny asks.

"Now as I was saying..." we hear Professor Sprout.

"Later." Is all I say looking over to listen.

"Devil's Snare is what I will be going over today." Professor Sprout starts. "Does anyone know what this plant does?" As usual Hermione's hand shoots into the air at once.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Sprout says.

She smiles brightly "Devil's Snare is a plant with the magical ability to constrict or strangle anything in its surrounding environment."

"Oh very good!" she says nodding. "Ten points to Gryffindor, anyone else have something to add?" she continues. Hermione usually being the only one with the answers everyone was surprised to see Jenny raise her hand.

"Seriously?" I whisper. She looks at me smiling.

"Miss Stuart?" Sprout says a bit shocked herself.

"It also reacts if something happens to touch it. Struggling or resisting causes it to tighten its grip on their pray." Jenny finishes.

Sprout has a smile "Yes that is also correct, Ten points."

"You're such a dork." I say in a playful tone.

"Oh shut up." She says with the same voice and smiles.

"Miss Campos?" I look over to see Sprout looking at me "Do you know the spell to stop the Devil's Snare?"

"Oh um..." I nod turning red.

"Can you please share with the class?" she says with a smile.

Noticing everyone had their eyes on me I got shy "Uh..." I start then slowly say "Well...it likes a wet and dark environment, so you have to use Incendio to make a fire."

Everyone was now staring at me with shocked looks "Yes, yes exactly!" Sprout shouts making everyone jump "Another ten points to Gryffindor!" she turns around with a smile to get one of the plants from behind her.

"Where did that come from?" Neville asks.

"Came across it the other day when I was looking through the book from our last assignment. I guess it stuck." I say.

"Who's the dork now?" Jenny says laughing.

"Shut up..." I say blushing.

Professor Sprout showed us the effect it has when you cast the spell on the plant then we took notes for the rest of the class. The bell rings and we rush to pack up.

"I want everyone to look through the rest of the chapter and give me a foot long parchment about Devil's Snare, due next Tuesday!" Sprout yells as we run out of the room for lunch.

Walking down the hall Jenny pulls me into a headlock "My Breanna is becoming a smarty pants, I'm so proud!"

Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus had just walked by "Make sure you don't pop her head off Jenny." Dean laughs.

"Yea we kinda like her." Seamus adds as they all walk away laughing at our crazy friendship.

"Jenny...I think you're suffocating her." Neville says trying to help me.

"No." Hermione starts laughing "She's turning red from embarrassment."

She lets me go as I fix my uniform a bit red faced "It was only one question Jenny. You make it seem like I all of a sudden became Einstein."

She laughs "Good comparison Bree, that's exactly who I was thinking of."

"Oh shut up." I say shoving her playfully but turning red again.

She smiles "I think this school is doing you some good."

"How so?" I ask.

"Well." She starts "First off you're more outgoing than you used to be. You've also been sticking up for yourself better here than back home."

"Having magic on my side definitely helps." I say.

She laughs "Yes for sure. That's probably why Ashley sometimes thinks twice now before starting with you, so that's a plus." I nod "Also you haven't slaked off in our classes so far and that's an improvement from the other years."

"That's because I didn't understand anything they taught us." I say as we continued walking.

"That's a good excuse." She says laughing.

I laugh also "I thought so as well."

Heading down to The Great Hall Jenny remembers "Oh, why were you guys late?"

Neville turns to us listening as well. We told them what happened. Even about running into Samantha, this had both of them confused. Neville because we never told him what happened that morning and Jenny because she didn't understand what Sam meant by "I'm happier without her in this part of my life".

During lunch Logan was nowhere to be found "Where is he?" I thought to myself a bit worried constantly looking over to the table and to the door to see if he came around but no such luck. The only good thing that happened was that we didn't get bothered this time around. They were too busy talking to each other to be interested in us, which was fine by me.

After lunch we went to Transfiguration and handed in our second essay of the year. We were still being taught how to change the match into a needle since a lot of people were having problems with this spell. I had become a natural as I finally was able to change it with no problems on Tuesday. When that was over we had Defense Against the Dark Arts and finally was being taught something rather than listening to Quirrell ramble about nonsense of his life.

"C-Curse of the B-Bogies." He starts "C-Can anyone t-tell m-me how this spell w-works?" Hermione's hand is up automatically "Y-Yes M-Miss Granger?"

"It gives the recipient a strong cold that can make him or her collapse if not treated, as well as an extremely runny nose." She says.

"V-Very good M-Miss Granger. T-Ten points to G-Gryffindor." Quirrell says as he turns to the board.

"Maybe we should do that to him. Probably help with his stuttering." Seamus says to me.

"Or hopefully knock him unconscious." Dean adds. I let out a snort.

"M-Miss Campos." Quirrell says "A-Anything you w-would like to s-share?"

I shake my head "N-No Professor, just clearing m-my throat." I look at the others who are trying to keep themselves from laughing, doing my best not to smile I look back as he nods not seeming to notice and turns away.

"Breanna!" Jenny whispers "That was so mean."

"Oh Jenny calm down. I'm just having a bit of fun." I say rolling my eyes.

"Fun? I'm sure if this was happening to you it would not have been so funny." She says.

"He didn't even notice it!" I say "Stop worrying so much."

"What has gotten into you?" she asks.

"What?" I say confused.

"It was completely uncalled for and I don't like your new attitude." She has an angry look.

"You just said you liked my new attitude not so long ago." I say a bit annoyed.

"That was before you started doing that to people who don't deserve it. I mean doing it to the people who pick on you is one thing but this is different." She says.

I have a blank expression as I look at Hermione who seems to be agreeing with her "It was only a onetime thing...and you don't yell at them when they do it!" I say pointing to the boys. She doesn't answer "Exactly...you can't tell me one thing then let them do it, it's not fair."

"Oh fine." She half smiles "It was a bit funny."

"More like completely brilliant." Ron says out of nowhere smiling at me.

Hermione has a look that showed she disagreed with all of us but kept her mouth shut turning back to Quirrell as he started the lesson.


	11. Chapter 10

**PLEASE READ...**

**Classes are over, now a little break before Flying Lessons. There's some news as well, both shocking and concerning.**

**J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I do not take credit or own it.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

After Defense Against the Dark Arts I went with Hermione, Neville and Jenny to Study Hall. We decided to start some of our homework till flying started in less than an hour.

"Since we don't have homework for Charms or Transfiguration what should we start with?" I ask.

"Bree we both have homework for those classes remember?" Jenny says pointing at herself and Neville.

"Well, yes technically." I say "But it's just learning spells and you have all weekend for that."

"Okay yes in a way it isn't considered homework but you know what I mean." Jenny says.

I smile "Yes Jenny I understand." I laugh.

"How about Sprout's?" Hermione says "Since we all know enough about it, it shouldn't be hard."

"The fact you started the sentence like that Hermione scares me." Jenny says.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because it shows that Bree actually pays attention." She says laughing.

"You don't give me enough credit." I say a bit upset.

She looks at me "I didn't mean it in a bad way Bree. It's just still shocking that I don't have to worry so much about if you are doing your homework because you don't understand it."

"I don't know anything about it." Neville says cutting us off a little embarrassed.

"Aww Nev." I say sitting closer "I'll help you. Plus all the information is in the book, so it's not to hard." I laugh giving him a hug. He starts turning red but smiles. Catching Jenny's eye he stops and looks away.

"He's up to something." Jenny whispers to Hermione as they got their things out. "Herbology is his best subject."

She laughs "He's probably just trying to bond with Breanna. Don't think so much."  
She nods and they start their Herbology homework.

About a half hour later more people were walking into the room. Looking up I see Logan, he was with a girl in Ravenclaw and they both looked upset. When he sees me he half smiles but doesn't come over.

I stand up "I'll be right back."

"Never fails that you're trying to get out of doing homework." Jenny says shaking her head.

I look at her "I have a good reason this time." Looking over at Logan.

She turns around seeing the look on his face "Oh...yea okay. Go."

I head over and sit across from them "Hey."

They look over and smile "Hey Breanna." Logan says. Just by his voice and the fact he called me by my first name instead of my last like he always did I knew something was up. He turns to the girl next to him "This is my sister Abby, Abby this is Breanna."

I smile and hold out my hand "Nice to meet you."

She returns the shake half smiling "I've heard a lot about you."

I look at Logan "Oh yea? And what has your wonderful brother been saying about me?" He starts laughing at the way I said it.

She smiles "Oh you know, how nice you are of course." I laugh nodding.

Eventually the vibe and conversation kind of dies out after awhile as they seemed to be really distracted. I kept looking over to the others who seemed to be watching me but not interfering.

Finally I decide its best to ask "Um..." I start and they look at me "Is everything okay? I mean, I don't mean to be nosy but uh..." I kind of shy away feeling a bit annoying asking him.

He looks at me "No not really..." He trails off "But we'll talk about it later because you have to start going." He's looking behind me. I turn around seeing the girls and Neville were getting up. Then look back at him, he smiles "It's okay, I know you're concerned I'll talk to you about it later."

"Promise?" I ask a little upset.

He nods "Promise Bree."

I get up and rub his hair "I'll hold you to it."

He smiles "Good luck at flying."

"Thanks." Then I look at Abby "See you around?" She nods and I leave.

I walk back to the others "They okay?" Hermione asks.

I shrug "Didn't get to talk. When I finally had the courage to ask I had to leave." I pack my things and follow them out.

We went to the common room to drop off our stuff then at 3:30 that afternoon, we rushed down the front steps and onto the grounds for our first flying lesson. The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground.

When the flying teacher Madam Hooch comes around the first thing she says is "Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." We do as we are told "Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'"

"UP" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, his was one of the few that did. Malfoy's did as well and gave us all the "I'm better than you" face. Not to long after him I got mine to my hand, I was so excited you could see my face glowing. Ashley was giving me a nasty look as hers just seemed to look dead with no movement on the ground. Hermione's and Jenny's just turned and rolled, Neville's sadly hadn't moved at all.

Madam Hooch then showed us how to mount our brooms without sliding off the end, then walked up and down the rows correcting our grips. Everyone was smiley when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," Madam Hooch says. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle. Three...two..."

But Neville, nervous, jumpy and scared of being left on the ground, pushed off before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back here!" Madam Hooch yells.

We are all in shock, Neville started rising and continued to till..."BAM" he had fallen off the broom straight to the ground.

He had broken his wrist "I'm going to take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. No ones to take their feet off the ground, whoever does will be out before they can say Quidditch." She then walks off.

Me and Jenny stare at each other smiling "QUIDDITCH." We whispered to each other trying not to laugh.

As usual Malfoy had to put his opinion into the situation "Did you see his face, the great lump." All the Slytherin's laughed.

"Don't you ever learn how not be a jerk Malfoy?" I say getting upset.

Ashley gave me a look, seeming like she wanted to say something when we hear "Look!" Malfoy yells, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," Harry said quietly. Everyone stopped to watch.

Malfoy gives a nasty smile "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about...up a tree?" He jumped onto his broom and up he went.

Harry doing the same Hermione yells "No way Harry, you heard Madam Hooch besides you don't even know how to fly." Ignoring her he kicks off and up he went "What an idiot." We hear Hermione say under her breath.

They are both in the air for awhile, not able to hear them when Draco throws it into the air then comes back to the ground as if nothing happened. Harry on the other hand made a dive and had just caught the Rememberall inches from the ground.

Everyone was cheering as he got to the ground "Mr. Potter." Everyone turns, it was McGonagall "Follow me." He looks at everyone and walks away.

We are having a heart attack, meanwhile the Slytherins were dying from laughter.

I was getting mad "They are so annoying!" I say looking at them as they talked amongst themselves "What do we have to do to get a brake?" I was on edge and my breathing was getting a bit much.

"You need to relax." Jenny says trying to calm me down.

"Relax?" I looked at her "They've been driving us crazy since school started. How am I supposed to relax when they don't leave me alone, leave ANY of us alone." I looked back at them angry.

She looks at me "I know Bree, I know. It's just, you're losing your breath. You know how you get when you're like this." I nod "Look at me." I do "Deep slow breaths."

Eventually I was able to calm down "I'm so tired of going through that."

"I know Bree. You just gotta find a way to control it before it takes over." Jenny says.

We look over as the Slytherins talked amongst themselves "Look at them." Jenny says "They think they're so cool. It's ridiculous."

"What are you expecting?" We turn to see Hermione walking over.

We shrug "You'd think they'd be tired of not being liked." I say.

"I think that's the thing." We looked at Jenny.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well they like the attention. We are giving them that by not liking them." She says.

Hermione nods "That's true. By people gossiping and making them noticed they get what they want."

"Oh.." I say. They nod "I guess that makes sense."

Madam Hooch eventually came back without Neville and continued to teach the class. She didn't even notice Harry was missing, never asking about him. We left it at that and listened to her instructions as she went through the basics again.

After lessons we head back to the castle "That wasn't to bad." Jenny says.

"If you don't count Neville getting hurt and the Slytherins getting on our nerves the entire time then yea it was good. I'm glad I got off the ground at least." I say.

She laughs "Yea but you almost busted your ass walking over to Madam Hooch."

I give her a look "Ashley shoved me..."

Jenny went to say something "Blaming me again?" We turn around, Ashely was smiling "Oh wait no...you're right, I did." She laughs.

"At least I didn't fall off my broom on the way down." I say under my breath.

She stares at me "What was that half-blood?" Pansy says giving me a mean look.

Ashley stares at me "Uh..." I start, then shake my head "Nothing important."

I turn around and start walking away when Ashley runs in front of me "No go on, don't be shy." She looks at her friends "Don't you all wanna know what brace face has to say?"

They all laugh nodding "She's amusing, I'm glad she's around." Pansy says.

"Amusing?" Jenny says standing by my side "Well, okay I agree."

We all stare at her "What?" I say.

"I mean, considering she tells you off all the time it definitely makes me laugh." She finishes.

I start cracking up "I love you." She gives me a hug and we walk away leaving them speechless.

Hermione catches up with us "That was kind of mental for you to do, brave but mental." Hermione says still laughing a bit.

I nod "Yea, I think it was a bad idea to mess with them."

Jenny looks at me "You've been doing it with no problem for the past week Bree."

"I-I know, but..." I start.

"No buts Breanna." Jenny cuts me off "You deserve to stand up to them. They have done nothing but make your experience here so far a complete nightmare." I nod and we continue to walk.

We finally get up to the castle and head straight up to Gryffindor Tower. Walking through the portrait we go to the girls door and up to our room.

"So, you think Harry got expelled?" I ask taking off my robes and jumped onto my bed.

They shrug "He did get caught by the head of our house." Hermione says also sitting on my bed.

"And she has the power to expel him, so I guess we won't know till later." Jenny adds, laying down on her own bed.

I took off my school vest "This thing is so annoying." Then loosened up my tie a bit and unbuttoned the first button from my white collar shirt "I'm overheating with all these shirts." They both nod.

Hours passed and finally it was time for dinner "I'm so comfy." I say being lazy to get up from my bed."

Jenny laughs "Oh stop complaining." She grabs my hands and lifts me up. "You are hungry, yes?" I laugh and nod.

Getting up I follow the girls out of the room, down the hall and went downstairs to the common room. We see Ron getting up and walking out with the other boys, Harry nowhere in sight. We hope for the best as we walk out of Gryffindor Tower and head to The Great Hall.

When we get there relief fills us as we see Harry sitting with the boys. We walk down the aisle and hear "Potter should have been expelled, he broke the rules." From Pansy, then "He weaseled his way onto the Quidditch team." From Draco.

"Harry made the team?" Jenny says.

I shrug "Well...he is good. Doesn't surprise me."

Sure enough when we got there the story is confirmed as Ron says "You're the..."

"Youngest Seeker in a century." Harry cuts him off. "I know, Wood told me."

We get to our seats "We just heard!" I practically yelled. He starts turning read but smiles "What happened after you left?" I continued with excitement.

"Bree, let him breath." Jenny says sitting down. I do the same and we get into conversation.

The twins eventually joined us and let Harry know that they are the beaters for the team. All of a sudden the conversation was non stop talk about Quidditch, I was more than happy about this. Jenny and Hermione on the other hand were getting a bit bored of it and talked among themselves.

As dinner continued the Slytherins started to bother us. They were sitting near by and they just continued to torment us. Logan had gotten to dinner late with his sister and he wound up sitting across the table closer to them instead of behind me.  
He constantly stuck up for us ever time they said something.

Finally getting short tempered with them "Can you stop?" He said "It's getting old."

Sadly they wouldn't listen and as always had a comeback "Mind your business Tanner, you got more important things to worry about"

I watched him as he drifted into the background and didn't say another word "What's going on with him..." Is all I could think.

Lucky for us Percy was sitting close by and prevented them from doing much more, he continually watched them throughout dinner. They seemed to be completely fuming from anger at this but for us it was relief and extremely grateful.

Dinner is over, we head out the doors and I pulled Logan aside "What's going on?" Everyone was watching us till I gave them the okay to leave without me.

He took a bit of time then finally got out "My baby sister is sick. She's getting worse and their not sure if she's going to live."

My mouth dropped "Oh God. I'm..."

He shakes his head "It's not your fault. She's been like this for awhile. There's nothing we can do."

We sat on the stairs for a bit, people passing by us without question. Finally McGonagall walks out "Campos, Tanner." We look up "It's almost past curfew. Off you go."

We nod and get up "See you tomorrow?" I ask. He nods and I pull him into a hug "It's gonna be okay." He walks off without another word.

I head up to the common room, feeling exhausted. The girls were there, giving me a concerned look as I didn't say anything and went straight to the girls door. I went to take a shower and brushed my teeth. Feeling a bit more awake then I was before I head back to the room, opening the door I see Hermione slipping into her pajamas and Jenny laying in her bed.

I sat on my bed, trying to distract myself I grab my backpack "What did we have for homework again?" I ask flipping through the pages in my Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

"Half foot parchment on the Boogie Hex." Hermione says from her trunk.

"Thanks." I take out a quill and start writing.

"You're doing it now?" Jenny asks, giving me a look.

"Just starting it off." I say.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

I look at her "There has to be something wrong to do homework?"

"Well in your case yes. You don't normally start your homework on your own unless something's up." She says.

I shrug "I'm fine."

"Liar." She says getting up and sits on my bed. "Spill it."

I watched her for a bit then went on telling her what Logan had told me. They were both speechless but I didn't take mind as I continued to do my homework.

Eventually they started to do their own and were shocked when I was the one with all the answers "This school really has changed you Bree. It's amazing." Jenny says.

I shrug "Had to happen sometime right?"

"Not necessary but I'm glad it did. I can now see what the dorky side of you is like." She laughs.

I look at her "Is it good or bad?"

"Well..." She starts "I can go to you for homework now, so that's good."

"But?" I ask.

She smiles "You're getting smarter than me, that's not good!" she laughs.

I half laugh shacking my head "Oh no. No, no. That is not an option."

"Why's that?" Hermione asks.

I look at her "Because I have a reputation to keep."

Me and Jenny start cracking up "You're an idiot you know that?" Jenny asks.

I smile "Yep, and proud!" I think for a minute "Wait...that came out wrong."

Now Hermione was dying from laughter "Stop!" She yells not able to stop laughing "My stomach hurts, you're to much!" We all continued to laugh.

A little later I'm playing exploding snaps with Hermione, who is sitting across from me on my bed. Jenny is sitting on her own bed finishing up her homework "Oh man..." I say randomly.

They both look at me "What?" Jenny asks.

"Potions tomorrow." I say as I got another pair of matching cards.

They both groan "Why'd you have to remind us?" Jenny says.

I shrug "Sorry, it just came to mind."

We stayed awake for a little bit longer. Parvati and Lavender eventually come up for bed. That as usual being our clue to go to bed we pack up. I put my Exploding Snaps deck away and take out the jar. Hermione went to make the fire as always but I insisted I could do it now. I took my wand, concentrating on the jar and how to do the spell.

I said the words and voila it appeared "I did it!" I practically yell.

"Shh." I hear from Lavender.

"Sorry." I say.

I look over to see the girls with bright smiles "Good job Bree." Jenny says.

"Yes well down." Hermione adds. She walks over to her bed "Goodnight." She whispers.

"Goodnight." We both say. The lights go off (except for the blue flame) and drift off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**PLEASE READ...**

**More issues throughout the weeks at school. Finding out new things, some bad and some good. But they continue to get through the days.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, all credit to J. K. Rowling.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

The next day we did the usual, get out of bed and go down for breakfast. Draco gave Harry a bit of a hard time that morning and got into an argument with him and Ron. Not sure what about since we were sitting a bit farther down than usual but it didn't seem good as we saw Crabbe and Goyle cracking their knuckles in the middle of the conversation. Thankfully that's all that happened and they left.

Hermione walked over to talk to them. They looked like they weren't in the mood to but did so anyways. She comes back and tells us that they are planning on dueling them tonight "They what?" Me and Jenny say in shock. We continue the conversation, which Hermione being Hermione wanted to find a way to stop them.

The rest of the day was pretty smooth after potions class for two hours. Shockingly it wasn't the most horrible time we normally had. Yes Snape was the usual git he always would be but Draco seemed to be distracted and when he was distracted it was normal for the rest of his friends to be as well. Which made us feel better because that made the class more quiet and easier to concentrate.

After class we had lunch then relaxed the rest of the day. No classes so we just hung around doing homework and talking. Logan spent most of his time with his sister, not interacting with really anyone other than her. I understood of course and left him alone.

Ashley bothered me a bit whenever she could whether her friends were in the mood for it or not. But without them being completely behind her when she would get to me she wouldn't do more than call me a few rude names then leave.

"They should be distracted more often." Jenny says.

I laugh "Yea, she doesn't seem as into it when she's by herself. That's definitely better for us."

That night when we were ready to head to our room Hermione felt she wanted to stay for a little longer "Why?" We asked her.

"Just not ready to sleep." She says. She wasn't very convincing, seemed extremely distracted but being to exhausted to argue we left her and went upstairs for the night.

Jenny had gone to sleep a bit earlier than me so by the time I was ready to call it a night Hermione still hadn't come up "Where is she?" I wondered as I hopped into bed. I decided to wait up for her but not to long later I knocked out.

The next day I slept in, so I didn't find out till lunch that the boys had in fact went to meet up with Draco for the duel. Hermione had tried to stop them, which didn't surprise me. But in the process she got herself locked out of Gryffindor Tower when she followed them out, Neville had somehow got himself in the middle of it as well. Not remembering the password when he got back from the Hospital Wing he wasn't able to get in. Then when he finally found out the password the Fat Lady had left, so his only option was to follow the boys to the duel. When they got there they realized it was a trap, almost getting caught by Filch (Hogwarts Caretaker) and had to run for it.

She finished her story but something didn't seem right "You okay?" I asked her.

She nods "Course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you ended the story without sounding like you were done." I say watching her.

"Which is the same way you were when you told me the story this morning." Jenny says eyeing her. "Plus you and Neville seem to be in a bad mood." She looks at Neville who had his nose in his food "And you guys haven't talked to Harry or Ron all day."

She shakes her head "No we are fine. Just tired from being up late, that's all." She looks at Neville "Right?"

He wasn't paying attention so she nudged him "Oh. Yea...right." He looks away. We didn't believe this but left it at that as we continued to eat.

This went on for a bit of time. Noticing that Hermione seemed to be fed up with the boys but we didn't bother asking anymore, she refused to talk about it. Neville on the other hand was on better terms with them but would always avoid questions when it came to what happened that night. We knew something was wrong but no matter how many times we asked both of them would drift off from the conversation.

One day during breakfast the owl mail comes and Harry receives a large package. He opens the letter then rushes off leaving us all to wonder what it could be.

Sure enough later that day we find out it was "The Nimbus 2000!" I yelled out of excitement.

"Oh here we go." Jenny says watching from the next table in Study Hall. Hermione laughs looking over at me. I was sitting with the boys by myself because she didn't want to be around them.

It went on for what seemed like hours talking about the broom and the sport. It was all we could talk about the entire time there.

"This is why you can't start a conversation with Quidditch geeks." Jenny says.

"At least she has something to talk about." Hermione says as Neville sat next to her "She's very shy to begin with, this helps doesn't it?"

Jenny nods "Yes I suppose so." She scratches something off her parchment "This is the fourth mistake I've made on this assignment. McGonagall is gonna have a fit."

By the time it was time for bed that night I couldn't do anything but talk about how lucky Harry was to get that broom. "I thought you wanted a Comet model?" Jenny ask.

"Well yea, but I mean come on! He has the fastest broom ever made. Who wouldn't think it was awesome?" I ask. They just shrug and tried not to laugh.

They let me ramble on and on as they played Exploding Snaps on Jenny's bed. I hadn't even noticed they weren't listening to me. I was so into talking about it I had gotten into my own thoughts.

"I can't wait till I try out next year." Was the last thing I said as I finally decided to go to bed.

One Tuesday morning I'm on my way down to breakfast (which I was running late to) and bump into Steph on the stairs to The Great Hall. She pulls me into an empty hallway "What's up?" I ask. She has a nervous look and seemed a bit out of it "What?"

She takes a breath "This morning we were sitting in the Common Room and Flitwick came for Abby." I didn't say anything as she continued "I stayed behind to wait for her..."

"Did she come back?" I cut her off.

She nods "She said she had to go. That her parents were coming to get her."

"What about Logan?" I ask.

She shrugs "She didn't say."

I hesitate "You..." I start and think "You don't think it has to do with their sister do you?"

"It's possible." She watches me "I thought you should know."

I nod "Thanks. I appreciate it."

We walked down together and sure enough Logan was no where to be found "This isn't good." I thought.

The day goes on and I was not in the best mood. Whoever I told about his sister before were the only ones who knew why I was upset so they didn't bother me to much about it. On the other hand being around the Slytherins for Charms didn't make my mood any better "What's wrong half-blood, your boyfriend left?" Draco says in the middle of class.

"Shut up Malfoy." I said as I wrote down the notes Flitwick told us. He just continued to bother me the entire time. My anger was creeping up more and more, he was lucky to get out of there without me hitting him.

As for the rest of the day I did my best not to think about it. I went through all my classes distracted but having great friends they kept my mind off of it the best they could. By the time we went to bed Hunter was sitting outside the window waiting for me to let him in with a letter in his beak. I opened the window, gave him a treat then opened the letter.

It hadn't been from mom and dad like I thought "It's from Logan!" I yelled to the girls. I scan through the letter as they throw themselves onto my bed.

"Well?" Hermione asks.

I look up from the letter, shock on my face "His...his sister died."

Their mouths dropped, no words came out as they watched me stare at the letter. I sat down and feel Jenny rap her arms around me. She put her head on my shoulder and just hugged me "She was so young." Is all I could get out.

The rest of that time we sat there in silence. I couldn't talk and they were fine with just sitting there not saying anything. When Lavender and Parvati walk in we head to bed. I couldn't sleep that night and was completely exhausted the next day.

Logan didn't come back for a week and when he did he kept himself locked in his dorm for a few days. Which according to Steph and Sandy so did Abby. When he finally came back to classes I was there for him. I did what I could to make him smile but it was harder than I thought.

Days started turning to weeks and we found ourselves a month into the school year. It was a chilly October weekend as I walked down to the lake with Logan "I'm glad you're feeling better." I say.

He smiles and nods "Me too, thank you for being there for me."

"It's no problem. What are friends for?" I say looking at him.

He laughs "Good point, but you didn't just help me." He looks at me "You were there for Abby and you didn't have to be. I appreciate it, I'm sure she does too." He puts his arm around me and we continue down to the lake.

He sits me down against the tree and sat across from me. I watched him as he stared at me. The way his blue eyes twinkled from the sun always gave me butterflies.

"When's your next practice?" I ask taking out my wand.

He watches me as I made a fire and smiles "I love that spell."

I laugh "Me too. Comes in handy doesn't it?"

He nods "Sure does. Can't go wrong with it."

I smile "So?"

"So what?" He asks.

"Practice?" I say raising my eyebrow.

"Oh yea." He laughs "Um Wednesday, at 3:30."

I start playing with the grass "Maybe I'll come watch."

He smiles "I'd like it if you could. But I can't guarantee that they won't try to kick you out."

I nod "I know...all the teams are afraid of "spies" taking their moves."

"Yea basically." He says.

"Plus Marcus is the captain. He would probably not be thrilled." I add.

He nods "That too."

"This is ridiculous." I say shaking my head.

"I know Bree. We'll figure something out. They can't keep our friendship from happening, we've already proved that to them."

I look at him "In a way aren't they?"

"How?" He asks.

I hesitate "Like...the way they torment us when we are together, keeping me from going to your practices. We can barely do anything while with each other..."

It got quiet for a bit before we were met up by Jenny, Neville and Hermione. We all hung out for awhile and talked. It started to get cold and was almost time for dinner so we headed up to the castle.

On Wednesday afternoon I attempted to go to Logan's practice. The girls and Neville came with me, sitting together in the stands. I smiled up as I saw Logan catch sight of me and waved with his Beaters bat.

"He does seem happier." Jenny says looking up at him.

I nod "Yea he does. Told you Quidditch helps."

She shakes her head laughing "Don't start."

"Fine." I say laughing back.

We watched as he zoomed back and forth through the field hitting Bludger after Bludger, never missing his his target.

Marcus had gone over to him and continued to look at us "Uh oh." I say.

"What?" They all ask.

"Marcus looks like he's not happy about us." I start.

"Is he ever?" Jenny asks.

I shake my head "Well no but..."

"Then what's the problem?" Jenny cuts me off.

I look at her "If you'd let me finish I could tell you."

She drifts off "Sorry."

I laugh "Anyway. The teams have this thing about people from other houses watching them, afraid that they are going to tell their Quidditch team their plan."

"That's seems like a good reason." Hermione says.

I nod "No of course, it is a good reason."

"But?" Neville asks.

"Everyone's basically against us being together, so it kinda feels like no matter where we go we aren't allowed to be around each other." They all watch me as I continued to look up at Logan.

Sure enough he was flying down "Hey."

"We have to go, don't we?" I ask.

He puts a sad face and nods "Yea..."

I nod and get up "No problem."

I start to walk off and he flies after me "I'm sorry Breanna."

"It's not your fault Logan." I say shaking my head "See you later." He watches me as I walk away.

That night I was with Logan in the Library doing homework (we had special permission to stay late). When we were done we left and were hanging around the stairs when "Oi." We looked around "You're out of bed after curfew."

Looking up we see Peeves floating down "We have permission Peeves." Logan says "Now run along."

He smiles "A Slytherin and Gryffindor dating?"

"We aren't dating Peeves." I say rolling my eyes.

"Yea, just good friends." Logan adds.

Peeves starts to laugh "Oh, that's not what I've heard."

We look at him "What?"

He just continues to laugh then throws a Dungbomb "Yuck!" We both yell and he flies away.

I cover my nose "I feel like we just got sprayed by a skunk."

"That poltergeist is such a pain!" Logan yells trying to breathe through the horrible smell.

I nod "I had even taken a shower this morning. Now I have to take another one." I was not happy as we said our goodbyes and walked two different ways to our common rooms.

I get to the portrait "Oh my, what has happen dear?" The Fat Lady asks.

"Peeves." I say annoyed.

"Ah." She says as I nod "Password?" I tell her and walk through.

Everyone was sitting there and looked as I walked through the hole "What..." Jenny starts.

"Dungbomb." I say walking to the girls door.

"Peeves?" Neville says.

I nod "I'm gonna take a shower then go to bed. I'll see you guys later." They all nod and I walk through the door.

I took a shower and headed straight to bed when I got back. I put the fire in the jar like I always did and set it on the nightstand. Then I turned off the my lamp and watched the blue flame flicker next to me. It made me feel better and less stressed out as I finally fell asleep.

The rest of that week just seemed to get worse and worse. More and more people were starting to notice our friendship as we started hanging out more often and it was becoming a disaster. Ashley just wouldn't leave us alone and whoever tried to defend us she would make their lives a nightmare. Eventually I started to get looks from other houses and it was not the best feeling. But this didn't keep us from staying friends of course. Nothing like this would have us get to that point.


End file.
